Lost Verse
by AngelusVonHimmel
Summary: Hello we are a small Legal Guild in the town of Elysium, a wonderful town founder by the Guild Master of 'Lost Verse' it is a small Guild and we are hoping to have new Members. So please come on down, we are a small Town but come on...OKAY WE NEED PEOPLE, PLEASE JOIN US WE CAN'T HANDLE IT! PLEASE JOIN! Okay we accept anybody, so please JOIN US! [OC submission open!]
1. Welcome to the Guild!

The year was X789 near the edge of Fiore in a small town called Elysium. Elysium is a small town with a small market place with a handful of shops and about a hundred homes and the population is around a few eight hundred or so with mountains surroundings the town. The town also is the home of a harbor and a large Cathedral in the center of the town.

But right now on the streets of Elysium is a small child about six or seven, has long light blonde hair going past her feet and pale red eyes, she is also wearing a small dark brown fur coat with the fur itself white and a small size skirt going down to her thigh, and navy blue jeans, she also wears dark brown combat boots with thigh high black stockings.

"Mars! Hey Mars!" The girl yelled out trying to find someone, she bumped into someone and fell on her butt, "Owie…." She said.

"Sorry about that kid" The girl looked up to see a man with dark brown hair, so dark as a matter of fact that if the sun wasn't up she would have mistaken it for being black hair, he also has blues eyes. He wears a black trench coat undone up half way with his bare chest showing, black jeans, and black cloak around him, and has no shoes or socks, what the hell man all black, no shoes no shirts, well you ain't get service!, "Here let me help you up" He said offering his hand.

"T-Thanks mister" She said taking his hand.

He lifted her up from the ground and knelt to her level, "Tell little girl, what is your name" He said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, my name is **Ariel Ragnarok (Age 7)** " Ariel said in a cheerful voice, "I am looking for best friend Mars!" She puffing her cheeks, "He left me all alone in this town"

"Oh that's alright, my name is **Uriel Von Evans (Age 22)** " Uriel said with a soft smile, "I will help you find your friend okay"

"Really mister, thank you" She said hugging him.

He nodded his head, "You truly are lucky, you see I use a magic called Eclipse" He smiled.

"Really?" She tilted her head.

"Well it's not as cool as it sounds, but it allows me to see things from different dimensions, in truth it's very week" He laughed, "Now just give me a minute" He said.

He closed his eyes and his entire body looked transparent and his hair looked silver.

When he reopened his eyes his eyes had a small glow, "Sorry but can you tell me what he looks like" He sweat dropped.

"He is a flying talking cat with wings and has silver fur" She said.

"Okay yeah I know where he is" He said.

"Yea!" She yelled and jumped in his shoulder, "Take me to him mister!"

He ran around the entire town looking for her cat.

"I thought you said you know where he was!" She cried.

"I do but he is really fast!" He said as he eyes glowed deep golden and both of them turned into golden dust and reformed right where the cat or a cat is.

Ariel jumped off his shoulders, "That is the wrong cat!" She pointed to him, "But I'll still keep him" She said grabbing the cat and hugging it tightly.

"Ariel?" A flying talking cat with wings said with a man in a white robe and white hair holding the cat by it's tail.

"Sorry about Mars" The man said, "Is this Ariel?" He asked.

"Indeed she is" The cat said in a fancy accent, "Bloody hell mate you left in the candy shop, you wanker!"

"Well sorry you can't always expect me to not want candy!" She yelled back, "Wanker!"

"Bloody hell I missed you so much!" The cat said hugging her.

"I did to best friend!" She said hugging him back.

"The cat can talk" Uriel said.

"Yep" The man said, "I can't believe I just realized I was holding a talking cat by the tail"

"So what's you name?" Uriel asked.

"I am **Alex Louis (Age 18)** " Alex said.

"Well if you don't mind I have some errands to run" Uriel said.

"Wait mister, how can I repay you?" Ariel asked.

"It's okay I always like to help those in need" He smiled.

"Bandits!" A bell rang to signal the guards of the town

"Ah come on, the bandits are already here!" Uriel yelled, "Well it was a pleasure, but goodbye" He said with a smile and ran off.

"We have to help Mars!" Ariel said.

"You goddamn bloody will" Mars said, "Now let's kick some arses!" He yelled as the two ran off.

All that was left was Alex who was standing in place, "Ah what the hell why not" He said running off in the direction of the three.

* * *

Near the only entrance by land was a small group of twenty to thirty bandits, well since the entire village is covered with mountains and getting to the town itself is like a pilgrim all on it's own.

"Alright, boys take only what you need for the month!" The leader said.

But anything happened before they even left a single finger a wave of black light hit one of them and they fell unconscious, "Eli leave this place!" Uriel yelled.

"I have people to feed!" He yelled back.

"So do we!" Uriel yelled.

"Why are we yelling!" He yelled back.

"I don't know we are like ten feet away from each other!" He yelled back.

One of the bandits charged at him, "Come on Zack!"

Then out of nowhere small orb of golden light hit him and sent him flying.

"Alex?" Uriel said, "You know magic?"

"Yeah, I know Solar Magic, basically I shot golden light" He said.

"Mages" The leader said, "Fine…." He snapped his fingers and a dozen blue thin arrows shot at them.

They both dodged them all.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Ariel said, "Now let's beat the crap out of these wankers!" Ariel said cheerfully.

"Ariel what are you doing here" Uriel said worried.

"Don't worry!" She said with a cheerful smile, she inhaled deeply "Heaven Dragon….Roar" She said softly and exhaled a massive golden light that engulfed the entire band of Bandits.

After Ariel was done she sighed, "Okay now say you're sorry!" She said with an innocent smile.

"That was…." Uriel said.

"Overkill" The three of them said as they looked at the unconscious Bandits.

"Alright guards, remember to go easy on them, take them to the dungeon and feed them daily then let them out at the end of the month" Uriel said to a guard.

"Yes Captain!" She saluted him, "Men take them to the Dungeon!" She pointed to them all.

"That will be all Lieutenant" Uriel said.

She saluted him once more and walked away.

"So you are the Captain of the Guild here?" Alex asked.

"Acting Captain, in fact the only reason I am the Captain is because the previous Captain is on a Hundred Year Job right now" He said shaking his head, "And right now things have been boring but good for the most part"

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked jumping on his shoulders again.

"Well the Captain is also the Guildmaster of my guild"

"You are part of a Guild?" Ariel asked.

"That is true, my Guild Master is someone who….well let's say she is very strong and very….very annoyed she hasn't got a spot of the ten wizard saints" He said.

"What's her name?" Alex asked.

"Her name is…."

* * *

 _Somewhere else_

" **Elysium Ragnarok (Age 26)**! What the hell are you doing here drinking up the beer!" Macao said.

"Shut up old man!" Elysium yelled throwing the beer bottle at him, "This shit is weak anyways" She said sitting in the hall of Fairy Tail grabbing another beer bottle and taking a swig, "Where is the bloody whisky!" She yelled throwing the bottle at him.

* * *

"Plus she is also a drinking when ever she is depressed, along with that she….well let's say she has been with a lot of men" Uriel said.

"She sounds like a horrible Guild Master" Alex said.

"Oh no she is in fact very kind and compassionate about everything she just been through too much" Uriel said in defense, "You see she wanted to take this Hundred Year Quest because she wanted to prove to herself that she is worthy of being a Guildmaster and is hoping the Ten Wizard Saints will reconsider her for becoming a Wizard Saint" Uriel said.

"Okay so what is the guild called" Ariel said.

"The guild is called…."

* * *

 _Somewhere else_

"I can't believe the one and only Guildmaster of _Lost Verse_ is in Fairy Tail and drinking all of the beer and now the Whisky!" Macao yelled.

"Shut up!" She said throwing another bottle, "You don't how hard it is trying to join the Wizard Saints!" She cried with tears rolling down her face, "I had to lie to my only mage that I was doing a Hundred Year Quest!" She said smashing her head on the table.

"Then why are you here!" Macao yelled.

"Because we don't have any Jobs at our guild and I need money so I came here to take you Hundred Year Quest!"

"It's not called a Hundred Year Quest, it's called a Hundred Year Job!"

"Fuck off you wanker!"

* * *

"So what else is there?" Ariel said.

"Oh we are also the founders of this little town" Uriel said.

"How did that happen" Alex said.

"Well it happened like this…."

* * *

 _Back to the Past_

"Hey Uriel want to make a town with me"

"Why?"

"Well I am bored and I don't have anything else to do….so"

"Yeah Okay, why not"

* * *

"And that is how it happened" Uriel said

"What a boring backstory" Ariel said.

"Indeed, not that interesting" Alex said.

"Any who follow me" Uriel said

* * *

At the Guild of Lost Verse, what so happens to be the big Cathedral in the Center of the town.

"Wow this place is so big!" Ariel said walking around the place.

"Me and the Guildmaster did work on this Guild Hall for a good Five Years or so, I was like Seventeen when we started, as a matter of fact we just finished the Guild Hall a week ago and we officially started the Guild two days ago, so you guys are the first Guild Members ever, well asides from them" Uriel said.

"So when do we meet the Master" Alex said taking a seat the bar this Guild has.

"Why not now" A female voice said then they all looked up to see the Guild Master on the third floor in a black leather coat with steel plated shoulder pads, steel plated boots, dark gray jeans, wearing gray shirt underneath the black leather coat. She has shoulder length light blonde hair and pale red eyes and a scar across the bridge of her nose.

"So you are Elysium Ragnarok?" Alex said.

"Indeed I am, and you two must be our new Guild Members" She put on a small smile, she jumped off the third floor and landed in front of Ariel, "Is just me or does she look like smaller version of me"

"You look like a bigger version of me" Ariel said.

"Oi you wanker down here" Mars said looking up at her

"Oh and Exceed too" Elysium said, "Hey Rose!"

"Coming!" A female voice said.

Soon a flying pink cat flow to Elysium, "Yes my dear" She said.

"This is….who are you two?" Elysium asked.

"I am Ariel and this is Mars" Ariel said.

"..."

"Is something the matter"

"Oh of course not I just haven't heard that name in a long time" She smiled, "This is Rose, she is my Exceed, me and her are best friends" She knelt down to Ariel level.

"Oh same here, me and Mars are best friends too!" She said.

"Would you calm down you shout too bloody much, you wanker!" Mars yelled.

"What do you mean I shout too, you shout at me more than I even talk to other people! You bloody wanker!" Ariel said.

"You two sure are fine match for each other" Ariel said.

"Wait if you have an Exceed then does that mean you are a-"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am a Dragon Slayer like you" She smiled.

"Which element?" Ariel said.

"Oh I am a Sand Dragon Slayer" She said, "Third gen"

"Heaven Dragon Slayer" Ariel said, "First gen"

"My teacher was Harenam the Sand Queen" Elysium said standing up.

"Occasus God of the Sky" Ariel said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you daughter of Occasus" Elysium said.

"You too daughter of Harenam" She smiled.

"Wait you have had to been in a legal guild to join the wizard saints, how man have you been in" Alex said.

"All of Fiore's Guilds, including Dark Guilds and Independent Guilds" Elysium said, "But the most notable are Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Phantom Lord...oh and along with that Fairy Tail for a time, but that was before the most of them disappeared" She said with a smile, "But they still haven't accepted me a a Wizard Saint!" She cried and banged her hands on the table of the Bar stand, "I need whisky!" She yelled

* * *

 **A/N Hi this is my first Fanfiction I have ever uploaded to a site, I hope you enjoyed this prologue, I know it's not great, but I want this to be more about story than combat, but combat and fighting will be a major role in this because it's Fairy Tail.**

 **Also I have an OC Sheet of sorts, I would love it if you followed it and either PM me or leave it in the Review Box thingy**

 **P.S Sorry if my English isn't good, not my first language.**

* * *

 _Name:_

 _Nickname (This is what the members of the Guild will call you):_

 _Alias/Title (This is what the Public knows you as/Optional):_

 _Age (Seven to Sixty/?):_

 _Gender:_

 _Love interest (Be very specific and/or request an OC and/or make an OC):_

 _Rank (E = Lowest. D = Second Lowest. C = Average. B = Noticeably Good. A = Great. S = Second Best. Only Five S class Mages. Ace = Best. Sadly Ace is taken)_

 _Magic (Brief Summary and Name):_

 _Spells (Names and brief Summary):_

 _Hair (You can also be bald):_

 _Eyes (You also chose to have no eyes or blinded eyes):_

 _Body Appearance (Height, Weight, Muscle mass):_

 _Personality:_

 _History (Optional):_

 _Clothing (This Includes Swimwear, Nightwear, Formal etc etc):_

 _Guild Mark Location and Color:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Loves:_

 _Hates:_

 _Allegiance (Aka Good or Evil. P.S They can still be part of a Legal Guild if you chose Evil):_

 _Fears:_

 _Nightmares:_

 _Dreams:_

 _Strategy (Optional):_

 _Theme Song (Optional):_

 _Quote:_

 _Other (If you want to add extra then go ahead, I will try to added it to your character):_

 _Death (Optional/Needed if you chose S-rank or have a mortal wound or injury):_


	2. Look it's a Scroll Writer!

"I am bored!" Ariel yelled sitting on a tall chair beside Elysium who was cutting something.

"Calm down Ariel" Elysium said cutting some carrots with a….dagger….wait what! And she was at the bar which is also the kitchen, "My goodness, Why aren't they here yet" She said.

"Yeah I know Alex and Uriel found a job and didn't take me!" She yelled.

"I am talking about the Three Verses" She said, "The three Verse are the most elite and best of us in the Guild, excluding me and the Ace"

"Um who are they called?" Ariel asked.

"Let's see the first one is called **Bella Ethin (Age 52)** , and for someone who is an old hag she looks very young" She said smashing the table, "And she was consider to be a Wizard Saint before me!" She yelled smashing the table, "Well on with what I was saying, there is also **Nyx Clairfurth (Age 20)**. She is such a sweetheart and very nice to everybody she meets but is shy most of the time, but don't let that fool ya, she is one bloody mage able to take on the Ace in a one on one battle" She said holding her knife close to her and daydreaming about Nyx, "Then there is also **Hellsing (Age ?)** , well that is what we call him, his real name is unknown, even to me, he is also the strongest out of them but he is also the most mysterious, he never reveals himself to the Guild and only I have seen him in person, he doesn't even come back to the Guild, only every blue moon, literally"

"Then who is the Ace?" Ariel asked.

"Well it is not decided but it is Between **Yusurf Radford (Age 60+)** and Uriel Von Evans for the potential Ace"

"Hey I heard of Yusurf, wasn't he a Wizard Saint back in his prime?" Ariel said.

"Y-Yes" She said twitching a little, "He was called the Grim Reaper of the Saints back forty years ago in his prime" She said before she cut the entire metal table in half, METAL TABLE! Chill out girl, "Sorry b-but why would you want to leave something like being a WIZARD SAINT!" She yelled crying and sobbed a few times.

"Now that I realized it but didn't you say Uriel was your only Mage?" Ariel asked titling her head

"That is true but the reason I didn't tell you guys this earlier is because they were out of country and in other places running errands for me" She said cutting more carrots, "Plus they are the best Mages I have seen since Laxus ot Erza"

"I forgot you were with Fairy Tail at once" Ariel said.

"Yeah, that was fun but I quite because I wanted to travel more" She sighed, "In truth I am glad I left, Fairy Tail needs mages who would stay with them no matter what, and I wasn't that kind if Mage" She sighed, "In fact I was consider one of the strongest mages in fairy tail that wasn't a S-Class mage, well a handful of them were stronger than me"

"Sorry master didn't mean to be this late!" A young woman said who had long wavy Raven Hair going down to her knees, Ivory skin, her left eye his Crimson red and her right eye is Golden with a magic rune shape on her right iris. She wears a very Gothic looking dark crimson dress with a small mini crimson top hat and red ribbon that is used to make her hair in a ponytail, "Sorry didn't mean to be late" He voice sound very soft and shy along with a accent to it too.

"Nyx why are you late?" Elysium said.

"I-it is because I found us a Guild Member!" She said 'loudly', well more like she talked normally with a very charismatic tone to it, "S-sorry didn't mean to raise my voice, but h-here she is" She said with bowing to Elysium.

A young woman who looked to be in her early twenties walked in, she has short messy black hair with a front bang tied into a braid, a height of 159 cm, amethyst colored eyes, tanned skin. She wears a dark camo vest with over a short, dark green, mock neck top that leaves her midsection exposed. She also wears dark brown gloves and a gray band on her left arm that hangs down her mid-bicep several centimeters. On her lower body, she wears loose, beige pants tucked inside black boots with goggles on her head.

"Hello I am **Sella Keralite (Age 20)** , it is a pleasure to meet you Elysium Ragnarok" Sella said with a calm composure and a smile

"Oh so you are the Scroll Ericture mage I heard about in my travels, I forgot you were here" She smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you too" She bowed.

"Whats Scroll Eriturey?" Ariel said.

"It is pronounced Scroll Écriture" Elysium said, "The user uses a set of scrolls or any scroll to copy others magic by sealing the spell and release it at the opponent" She explained, "Well that is putting it simply

"You know a lot" Sella said with a smile.

"Of course, what could a Guild Master be without knowing other magic, after all I know many of the magic in Ishgar and I know all of the known forbidden Magic" She said twisting the knife around in the table she just stab, "Well except the Ankseram Black Magic and the Black arts, but for most the parts I am adept in many of the magic on Ishgar" She said, "Well many are still unknown to me, one can learn so much in a small amount of years"

Ariel tugged her sleeve, "How many late nights did you have?" She asked.

"About a few thousand" She said blinking a few times, "And a few dozen all nighters"

"You poor poor soul" Ariel said.

"So tell me how did you come across Nyx, Sella?"

"Well she bumped into me and just kept on saying sorry until I gave her a little tap on the head" She smiling but this time with a small sweat drop rolling down her cheek.

"Oh it's alright, I-I am not good with s-strangers so please f-forgive me" She said bowing to them

"Hey Nyx can you help me with dinner" Elysium asked.

"Of course master" She bowed and walked.

"Also, Ariel since you said you're bored, you can test Sella's might" Elysium said.

"Really!" She said leaping out of her seat, "REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY!"

"Yes you can, there is a small Island across the water, that is where I tested the Three Verses abilities, including Uriel and Yusuf" Elysium said, "And since I am cooking I can't do a thing, this needs to be done before Uriel or Alex come back"

"Okay dokey!" She said, "Mars!" She yelled.

"I am right here you wanker!" Mars said.

"We have to get to some island that is across the water, think you can carry us?" Ariel asked.

"Of course I can" He said as his body slowly transformed into larger form of himself, basically he is bigger and has longer fur, "Shall we go then, I will take you both to this Island" He said as he grow out wings that are the size of Ariel.

* * *

 _The Island across the water_

"Thank you Mars" Ariel said.

"Ah I always like when I can go in my battle form" He said in his normal form.

The Island was not small at all and was far off from the city, this Island was the size small city, with one large mountain in the centre of the Island, with trees across the Island and a small beach that the three land on with a few large rocks around the beach.

"So are we going to do this or not" Ariel said looking at Sella.

"Very well" She said with a smile.

"Alright" She said and inhaled deeply, "Heaven Dragon…." She exhaled and shot a massive Golden light at Sella, "Roar" She said softly

Sella rolled out of the way and brought out one of her scrolls, "A Dragon Slayer, but which element?" She asked herself.

"Heaven Dragon Holy….Fist" She said soft as both of her hands shrouded in golden mist and she leaped towards Sella.

Sella rolled out of the way and pulled of a scroll and quill

"Fine long range!" Ariel yelled, She inhaled deeply, "Heaven Dragon…."

Sella quickly wrote down something really fast on the scroll the just rolled out.

"Roar" Ariel said softly and exhaled a massive beam of golden light.

"You are very predictable" She said with her usual smile as her scroll absorbed the spell with a blue glow and she rolled it back up.

"W-What!" Ariel cried, "That's no fun!" She leaped forward with her fist shrouded in golden mist.

Sella unrolled the scroll in front of her just as Ariel was an inch away from hitting her in the the face the scroll shot the same massive golden light of the Heaven Dragon Roar spell Ariel just used moments ago and sent the same attack at her.

As Ariel landed she rolled across the ground and slowly got up and coughed some blood

"You okay?" Sella asked.

"Y-Yeah" Ariel said wiping away her blood.

"Oi you wanker" Mars said, "You got a plan?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said before inhaling deeply, "From the northern skies…." She said as she extended her right arm, "And from the southern skies…." She said as she extended her left arm, "As they conjoin upon the skies of Guardian of the Heavens…." She slowly placed her hands together as if she was praying, "Heaven Dragon's….." She said softly as she hovered above the ground by an inch and her hair somewhat floated in the air and her eyes has a small glow.

"That is not a plan" He said before spitting wings and grab on to the back collar of her fur coat.

"Zeus…." She whispered and let out a massive blast of pure golden light around the place and it had no sound to the blast just pure silence.

Sella manage to get behind one of the large rocks just before the massive blast reached her general direction.

"Oi you wanker I thought you said you would use Tenebris!" Mars yelled at her who was thrown into the water.

"I never said that you wanker, now get over here I said I got a plan!" She said as he body had a slight glow.

"Oh I see, you cheeky girl" Mars smirked.

"Pervert" She said.

"I am younger than you, bloody wanker!" Mars yelled

"Y-yeah whatever, y-you w-wanker" She said before she fell on one knee, breathing heavily looking at the rock Sella is at, she was seeing three of them. Ariel wiped her eyes and took deep breaths. She slowly got up with shaky legs, she closed her eyes and took a long and deep breath, she inhaled then exhaled a couple times. "Heaven Dragon…." She said softly as her body glowed a golden light, "Rush" She said softly as she jumped in the air and crashed into the ground beside, "Damn off by ten inches" She said, "Heaven Dragon Roar" She said softly and let out a massive wave of golden light from her mouth.

Sella rolled out of the way and took out a scroll just in case.

Ariel jumped in the air with Mars holding the back of her coat's collar lifting her up in the air. Ariel repeatedly fired massive beams of golden light from her mouth at Sella, with seventeen massive beams of golden light heading towards Sella.

Sella realizing she had to grab more scrolls grab sixteen more scrolls from her pouch and rabidly wrote down magical runess on the scrolls. Sella just barely able to write down the last one as the blasts from Ariel reached their destinations and the scrolls absorbed them all. Sella quickly rolled them all up and grab before rolling out of the way as landed at the spot Sella was at and punched the ground with her right hand shrouded in golden mist.

"You are really starting to annoy me!' Ariel growled, "From the northern Skies…." She said extending her left arm

Sella took out another scroll and started to write down some more runess.

"And from the southern skies" She extended her right arm.

Sella then wrote down more, as if following along with the incantation of the spell.

"As they conjoin upon the skies of the Guardian of the Heavens…." She put her hands in a prayer motion.

Sella wrote down more of her runess in a rabid motion.

"Heaven Dragon's…." She forming a triangle with her hands, "Tenebris" She whispered and shot a massive triangle of golden light.

Sella wrote down the last few runess and it glowed blue and absorbed the attack.

"You forgot she could absorb the attack, you wanker!" Mars yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me!" She yelled back, "Heaven Dragon…." She inhaled deeply.

Sella unrolled seventeen scrolls that shot the same attacks Ariel shot at her.

"Roar" She exhaled at the ground beneath her and she was blasted forward and past the attacks with her left hand shrouded in golden mist.

"Got you" Sella said with a sly smile and she unrolled the scroll that absorbed Ariel's previous attack.

The attack hit Ariel point blank and seemed to vaporized her.

"Oh no, I didn't" Sella said worried, "No no no no, please be alive" She said as the mist cleared and Ariel was standing panting.

"Got you" She said as he body turned to golden dust.

"Huh" Sella looked behind as Ariel appeared in front of her with her right hand covered in golden mist. Ariel leaped forward but she….tripped on her long hair and fell face first into the sand.

She slowly got up and started to tear up and sat down and she started to get teary eyed, "I-I….I loset!" She cried with tears rolling down her face and she kept on whining.

"I keep on telling you to trim you hair then! You wanker!" Mars said.

"S-Shut you w-wanker!" She whined even more with tears still rolling down her face.

"Sorry about but she get's like this whenever she doesn't win….anything really" Mars said.

She nodded and knelt down, "It's okay, how about we call it a tie then" Sella said softly with a kind smile.

Ariel only hiccupped once or twice then hugged Sella, "O-Okay then" She said sobbing a bit more.

She let go of Sella and smiled, "You really are a nice person, I like nice people, can we be friends!" She asked excitedly.

"Of course" Sella slightly chuckled, she stood back up with a soft smile.

"Yea!" Ariel yelled and jumped on her back.

"Alright you wankers, time to get going" Mars said in his battle form and grab the two by the collars and flow off back to the town.

* * *

 **Okay that is my second chapter, with the reveal of my four other OC, who if you payed attention in the previous chapter they were called 'them' by Uriel, just a small little fact.**

 **Also just to clear this up, I will be killing off the S-class mages or have them severely injured, once we get to a certain Arc then you will see why, but for now it is a mystery on why I want to kill or have them severely injured….Yeah I should edit my OC template so it could be more clear on those who might be confused.**

 **Also just for fun I will show you one of my OC in the form of the the OC template I made. Why you ask because I want to show you what to expect from my OCs….and because I have nothing else to do right as of writing this.**

* * *

Name: Ariel Ragnarok

Nickname (This is what the members of the guild will call you): Kidd

Alias/Title (This is what the Public knows you as/Optional): Kid Dragon of Lost Verse (Kid Dragon short form)

Age (Seven to Sixty/?): Seven

Gender: Female

Love interest (Be very specific and/or request an OC and/or make an OC): She has no Idea what love is….But she does like strong fighters and kind hearted people

Rank (E = lowest. D = Second Lowest. C = Average. B = Noticeably Good. A = Great. S = Second Best. Only five S class mages. Ace = Best. Sadly Ace is taken): B rank

Magic (Brief Summary and Name): Heaven Dragon Slayer Magic. A magic that utilize the element of Heaven Dragon. Superior to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in terms of raw Power, inferior in terms of healing and such. Superior to Light Dragon Slayer Magic in terms of adaptively and speed but inferior in terms of raw Power. Can also eat the element of the Light Dragon since light is similar to that of the 'Heaven' element.

Spells (Names and brief Summary): 1) Heaven Dragon Roar; Like all other Dragon Slayer Roars but this can only work if the user chants the incantations softly or whisperers them and use the element of 'Heaven' as the 'Roar', highly effective against demons. 2) Heaven Dragon Holy Fist; Similar to the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but in this case the fist or fists is shrouded in a golden mist and is able to break iron at most, highly effective against demons. 3) Heaven Dragon Zeus; The user extends there right arm out and chants the first incantation of the spell, then the user extends the left arm out and chants the next incantation of this spell, the user then brings both hands to together in a form of a prayer and chants the final incantation of the spell and a golden blast of light consumes the surrounding area depending on how much magic they used in the spell, ranging from a grande size explosion and a town size blast, of course using all pouring all their magic in this attack could possibly destroy a city….theoretically and if this is true the use would also die from the pure amount of raw force. The blast is also silent. 4) Heaven Dragon Tenebris; The user chants a similar incantation to the Heaven Dragon Zeus but extends they're left arm out then they're right arm out and chants the final incantation and puts there hands together making a triangle and shoots a massive beam of golden light in the shape of a triangle. 5)Heaven Dragon Rush; The user's body is covered in a small aura of golden light and they leap at the opponent and if they make contact with the opponent the user then throws the enemy up in the sky and jumps up at them crashing into them sending them up in the air more and this motion can be done rapidly until they stop or there body can't hold up any longer. 6) Heaven Dragon Requiem; Heaven Dragon Requiem is a last resort and forbidden spell, the user lets out all of their Ethernano in a cataclysmic burst of energy able to destroy mountains with one attack and level cities just by landing in one, the limits of this spell is unknown since the pure and raw amount of power it has and how it lets out a too much Ethernano the user body literally becomes a pure statue of Ethernano before dissolving, this happens away in a matter of seconds.

Hair (You can also be bald): Long light blonde hair going past her feet.

Eyes (You also chose to have no eyes or blinded eyes): Pale red eyes.

Body Appearance: 47.7" (121.1 cm) in height, 45.2 Lb (20.5 kg) in weight, for a child she is fit in muscle, they are noticeable not crazy noticeable but noticeable enough to show that she plays a lot.

Personality: She is a carefree, cheerful, and kind hearted person who can be easily tempered if she doesn't get what she wants, you could call her a brat, she knows a few words people wouldn't expect from someone her age. She also very naive and trusting of people. Regardless of that she is quite cruel too, if need is to arise. She even calls herself a Sadomasochism. Despite that she is really friendly to those she likes and love, but she is darkest kid you'll ever met if you get on her bad side….which is unlikely since she loves everyone and everything she meets. She also a very punny person.

History (Optional): Ariel only has a vague memory of her life before her foster father took her and raised her, for most of her life she was with her father who died six months prior to the story, and his last words were to friend her mother and live a happy life. So she traveled from Enca to Fiore and fought many people and many creatures. Along her adventure she found Mars who in his battle form fought and won against her. She cried because of she lost for hours until her reverted back to her normal form and yelled at her until she yelled back, it went something like this 'Oi you wanker how about you stop bloody crying!' 'S-Shut up you meanie!' 'Get your bloody arse up and stop crying like the little bitch you are!' 'Oh….no you didn't just say what I think you said, you pussy' And that is how they became best friends, it a love hate relationship but they always got each other backs. And so they made their way to Elysium because Ariel heard that they made fantastic candy. And that is how she got there.

Clothing (This Includes Swimwear, Nightwear, Formal etc etc) Her average clothing is small dark brown fur coat with the fur itself white, a small skirt going to her thigh, navy blue ripped jeans that also reach her thigh, dark brown combat boots with thigh high black stockings.

Swimwear: For swimwear it is a blue swim suite.

Nightwear: For nightwear she wears crimson pajamas and sleeps with a teddy bear she calls 'Mr. Bubbles' (Yeah totally not ripped off from Bioshock)

Formal: A crimson Kimono….that is all.

Guild Mark Location and Color: On her right side of her neck, colored red.

Likes: Herself, Chaos, Pranks, Mars, Candy, People, her Foster Father, her Guild, her Guild Mates.

Dislikes: Herself, Order, Gods, Demons, Spicy foods, betrayal, losing

Loves: Herself, Chaos, Candy, people, Her Guild, Her Guild Mates, freedom, Hide & Go seek, Pranks.

Hates: Herself, Order, Pranks, being called a brat, death, Darkness, Gods, Demons, and Self Proclaimed God/Strongest, Betrayal, losing

Allegiance (Aka Good or Evil. P.S They can still be part of a Legal Guild if you chose Evil): Good….with a hint of Evil.

Fears: Herself, Death, Darkness, Order, and being abandoned, betrayal.

Nightmares: She has Nightmares of herself killing everything near her, and being Betrayed.

Dreams: For true freedom and fulfilling her personal quest of having a pet dragon.

Strategy (Optional): Has none, she just jumps into a battle and takes on anybody that stands in her way.

Theme Song (Optional): Eternal Love by Future World Music and Undefeated by Two Steps from Hell.

Quote: 'I am hungry'

'One true power comes from….um comes from….the belly!'

'We need no plan, for we have each other, that is all we need'

'Oh the battlefield, some many people I can hurt, and some many can hurt me, oh I am so excited!'

'Death should be feared, as the Death is a unknown, we can not tell what is past it, just what is before it'

'Order is an illusion set by those of power, Order is an Cancer that should be unwelcomed.

'MARS PUT ME DOWN! YOU BLOODY WANKER'

'Demons are a blight, and should be destroyed….unless they feed me….um lots of Candies!'

Other (If you want to add extra then go ahead, I will try to added it to your character)

Death (Optional/Need for S-rank or have a mortal wound or injury): Unknown.


	3. Big and Little Conquers!

"Hey Nyx do me a favour and grab some bread dough from the local bakery shop" Elysium said as she cutting some pork.

"We are back!" Ariel said.

"Great, I expect a full report on how well Sella did, but anyways Sella welcome to the Guild, um, right now we are trying to make something special, think you can buy some baking powder from the stands near the harbour" She said walking to a pot of boiling water, "Shit I need noodles, Ariel honey do me a favour and um, never mind just watch the pot for me" She said running out of the guild.

"O-Okay um, ah….do what the g-guild m-master said y-you to d-do….please!" She bowed and quickly left.

Nyx walked down the streets to find the Bakery shop. As she found the Bakery she bumped into a girl about 5'9 with wide child bearing hips and a pusty physique, long white hair, she and her eyes are closed. She wears yellow blouse, walts, a yellow headband.

"Eep" Nyx said, "I am s-so s-sorry m-miss!" She said holding her hand bowing multiple, "P-please f-forgive me miss!" She yelled bowing one more time.

"Oh it's okay dear" She said.

"I-I am s-so sorry!" She bowed again.

"Um I said it's okay" She said smiling with a sweet drop.

"Sister who is this?" A girl about 5'4, she has long legs, thick thighs, and small breasts. White bobbed cut hair with a rabbit hair clipping. And big bright purple eyes. She wears a white blouse with a pair of long thigh high socks with some vans on too,

"Who?" The taller girl asked.

"This girl who is bowing to you" She said pointing

"Oh her" She said, "Uh I don't know, she bumped into me and she hasn't stop saying sorry"

"I am s-so sorry!" Nyx said bowing more.

"Can you please stop bowing" The smaller girl said coldly.

"Eep!" She yelled and hid behind a pair of chairs, "Please don't hurt me!" She yelled closing her eyes.

"Dear, what do you think you are doing" A woman who looks to be in her mid thirties said, "Nyx get up" She wears silver Kimono with knee high socks and a pair of getas, knee length silver hair, golden ethic folded eyes, she has hand fan covering her face, "Dear please you are embarrassing the name Lost Verse" She said slowly walking to her.

"Please forgive me!" She yelled.

"Boy do I miss the old you, back before you became a one of the Three Verses." She said folding her hand fan.

"M-master told me g-get some bread d-dough!" She yelled before putting her head down, "S-sorry" She said.

"Oh I forgot about that!" She yelled.

"You guys are part of the Three Verses?" The smaller white haired girl asked.

"Oh have we become that famous?" She asked.

"More like infamous" She said, "We heard about what you guys did in Bellum, Midi, and SIn" She said looking at them.

"Oh those events, well honey that was three years ago" The girl said.

"Um Bella, I don't think she cares" Nyx said hiding behind the table.

"Well I am off to find the Guild Master, Nyx dear, please deal with them for me…." She said walking off, "And if they threaten our guild, cut loose" She said.

Nyx stood up with a wicked grin across her face showing her teeth, "Thank you for the permission" She smiled normally, her voice now a bit deeper and more cynical, "Now ladies, I desire a name" She said still smiling.

"My name is **Christina Pate (Age 16)** " The smaller one said in a cold voice.

"I am **Charlotte Pate (Age 19)** , it is a pleasure to meet you….um miss"

"I am Nyx Clairfurth, one of the Three Verses of Lost Verse" She said still smiling, "Now tell me what business you have here?" She said still smiling.

"We are here because we heard that the local Guild has some powerful Mages" Christina said.

"Oh really? I guess our Guild has become known thanks to Uriel and that new member" She said sitting down on a chair with a big toothy grin.

"Yo Nyx how's it going" A male's voice.

Nyx jumped out of the Chair and hid behind a Table and peaked her head out.

"Um w-what are y-you doing h-here so e-early!" She yelled in a normal shy voice.

"I just got back from my 10 year job" Uriel said, "Alex is still doing his S-class job" Uriel said, "So who are these ladies" Uriel said holding up

Christina took a few steps back at the appearance of Uriel.

"U-Um t-they are C-Christina a-and Charlotte P-Pate!" She yelled still hiding behind the table.

"Wait as in the Big Conquer and Little Conquer?" Uriel asked the two.

"Is that what they call us?" Charlotte asked.

"Y-yes that is what they call us" Christina said somewhat nervously.

"So Chris and Charles, may I call you that?" Uriel asked

"S-Sure" Christina said.

"I don't mind" Charlotte said smiling.

"Great! Okay Charles and Chris, I hope you guys know how to fight" Uriel said holding Nyx by the collar of her back shirt, "Because you guys are gonna be fighting a Nyx" He said with a large grin as he snapped his fingers and the three teleported elsewhere.

* * *

 _That Island across the water_

"W-Where are we" Charles said.

"I don't know but am I relieved that I am not near that guy" Chris said.

"So Uriel wants us to fight?" Nyx said with a large grin chuckling a bit, leaving her arms dangling, looking down at the ground.

"Um what is happening?" Charles said.

"Charles and Chris, I hope you don't mind that I call you that" Nyx said chuckling, "As a matter of fact I DON'T CARE!" She yelled as she jumped in the and a ten crimson spheres appeared behind her, "Fire…." She snapped her fingers and all the crimson spheres shot massive crimson beams.

Charlotte and Christina dodge the attacks with ease.

Nyx landed and her golden eye glowed brightly, "Erase…." Nyx said pointing at Christina, as a large crimson Sphere formed behind her and shot a massive crimson orb.

"Zoom Zoom" She said as she appeared behind Nyx with a loud Sonic boom.

"Delete…." Nyx said as he body dissolved into crimson dust and she appeared in the air with large crimson butterfly wings, with four large spheres forming around her and they all formed into one Giant crimson Orb and shot a massive beam of crimson energy.

"Bulk up…." Charlotte said jumping in the air and punching the orb and destroying it.

Nyx landed with her hair now glowing red, still her raven color just glowing, and he golden right eye even more brightly, "Nova…." Nyx put out her palm and shot a massive Crimson beam from her palm.

Both Charlotte and Christina dodged the attack to see the attack level one of the entire forest.

"We need to think of a plan Charles" Christina said.

"Ah you so adorable!" Charlotte said hugging her sister.

"Why is my sister such a pervert" She said.

"Ashes…." Nyx said as she snapped her fingers and vertical curved beams shot at the two.

At the last second Charlotte appeared behind Nyx and punched her in the back of the head.

Nyx stood there and looked behind her, "Dust…." She said as a larger crimson beam then all others shot from the ground and hit Charlotte, "Cinder…." She said as a as the beam, grow larger.

"Sister!" Chris yelled.

"Begone!" Nyx yelled as a huge black beam shot down from the sky and made a large crater on the island.

As the dust cleared Charlotte stood there panting but barely scratched from the attack.

"Oh this is going to so much fun!" Nyx yelled, she then coughed up some blood, and looked down to see Charlotte punched her in the stomach "Oh look blood…." Nyx said smiling.

"Got you" Charlotte said and as she pushed deeper into her stomach and she was pushed back an inch.

"Oh that felt good, hit me some more!" Nyx yelled blushing.

"Bulk up" Christina said as she jumped kicked and she was sent flying back a foot.

"Ah not enough pain to it, but it still felt good" Nyx said smiling even more and her right eye glowed even more.

"Okay if we attack he together we could-" Christina was interrupted when Charlotte dashed forward and punched Nyx in the face, then kneed he in the stomach.

"Bulk Up" She said she then smashed her face in the ground.

Nyx rolled over and started to laugh even heavily, "WOW That felt great!" She laughed before coughing some blood, "Please hit me some more!" She chuckled before coughing even more blood, "Oh I think I had enough!" She chuckled one more time, "Time to end this….it was fun" She said before disappearing.

Charlotte looked up to see Nyx no longer in her normal outfit but she was his bandaged him all the way to her mouth, and it showed how big her breast really are…. Double D's by the way.

"Obliteration!" She yelled as he massive Black Orb the Size of the Island formed in the sky.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild_

"Hey Master!" Uriel yelled, "Oh Ariel?" Uriel said seeing Ariel staring at a boiling pot of water, "Where is the master dear?" He said softly.

"She went out to get something" She said still staring at the pot of boiling water.

"Sorry I am late, had to get noddle!" Elysium said running in, "Why are you back so early?" She asked.

"Because I finished by Job" He said.

"Oh" She said, "Wait Nyx is supposed to bring bread dough!" She yelled.

"Oh I sent her to fight some people on the Island" Uriel said.

Elysium dropped her bags, "That Island is sacred place, and we both know what happens when Nyx goes all out" Elysium said, "Stop the fight and bring back some Bread Dough!" She yelled at him.

"YES MA'AM!" He yelled before running out scared for his life.

* * *

 _Back to the Fight_

"Obliteration!" Nyx yelled as a massive Black Orb formed in the clouds above her and it was about to fire but.

Uriel appeared behind her and pressured pointed her on the neck and knocked her out by hitting the the right side of her neck.

She fell but was caught by Uriel who had transparent black wings and grab her by the stomach and put her over his shoulders.

"Sorry about that ladies" He smiled as he landed.

Christina two a few steps back.

"You see I wanted Nyx to test you two if you really are the Big Conquer and Little Conquer I heard about on my Travels" Uriel said, "And I can see I was right" He smiled.

"Why thank you" Charlotte said

Nyx cloths reformed around her.

"Nyx use a magic called Witch Wind Magic" He said, "It allows the user to alter the wind to their liking, in this case she use Crimson Voyage, it alters the wind into a strong beams and orbs, that one giant black beam was the Final Voyage, one of the strongest moves" He explained to them, "And for you to be able to come out of that barely scratched is….remarkable to say the least"

"Wait you watched the entire fight?" Christina asked.

"Half of it" He said, "And if she used that one move you guys saw, she would have killed you both, I barely survived it" Uriel said.

"It was like we were fighting a God" Charlotte said.

"Well she is one of the Three Verses, but I should warn you, she is the weakest, but trust me don't mess with her when she mad" He said, "Unless she returns to her normal shy self she most likely she softly slap you across the face"

"Eep!" Nyx yelled dug a hole and jumped in it, "I am sorry I went all out!" She yelled.

"Bitch please, you could have done better" Uriel said.

"DON'T CALL A GIRL A BITCH!" She yelled softly slapping him across the face.

"See what I mean" Uriel said.

"She is right though" Charlotte said.

"Okay I am going to take my leave, you guys can swim back" He said, "And welcome to the guild he said"

That was when the two notice they had guild marks on them.

The guild mark showed an open book with flipping pages.

"It is quite unique from the other Guilds isn't it" Nyx said.

Charlotte had her's on the palm of her hand and Christina has her's on her shoulder and both of them are colored black

"Welcome to the Guild" Nyx smiled softly.

* * *

 **A/N Finally got this one done, still got a long way to go until the first official Arc, and boy do I got a lot of OC that need welcomed in the guild.**

 **Any who, that is all for my Author's note, now you get an idea of what one of the Three Verses powers are, very powerful.**


	4. Penta team up!

"I got the bread dough!" Uriel yelled as multiple people were in the guild

"Okay bring it over here" Elysium said.

"Who are all these people master" He asked walking towards Elysium.

There are five of them in the guild.

"We are back" Nyx said with a smile, "Eep!" She yelled and hid behind Uriel, "W-Who are t-these people?" Nyx asked, "And e-especially him!" Nyx pointing to a boy at the Job Board. He looks Twenty one has dirty blonde hair, dog ears on his head, bare footed because he has clawed feet and a small lizard tail and is about 78.9". He wears a black cloak with a hood, black pants, and bandage wrappings around his arms.

"Oh he is **Yuri Takeshi (Age 21 psychically/mentally. Real Age ?)** , he is half Demon and Human" Elysium said.

"Wait….I thought you said he was cosplaying" Ariel said, "Are you saying he is a real DEMON!" Ariel yelled slamming her hands on the kitchen counter top.

"Yeah why?" Elysium said.

Ariel leaped at him with her fists shrouded in Golden Fists and missed by an inch, she then tripped over her long hair.

"Damn you…." Ariel said slowly getting up, "Demon!" She growled at him.

"Uriel….please" Elysium said.

"Very well" Uriel said snapping his fingers and the two disappeared.

"Okay everyone, I liked you to introduce yourselves" Elysium said.

The person beside Elysium looks to be in his late teens, a rather slim body. Spiky brown hair. Left brown eye and right green eye. He wears gray Cargo pants, a white shirt with a black vest over the shirt, and has an arm wrist on his right arm. "I am **Christian "Cody" Zerone (Age 19)** " The boy said calmly.

"Oh yeah um I need you to warm up some water for me"

"My name is **Miracle Schnee Summers (Age 15)** " A girl said on the second floor holding some papers. She has dark red hair cut down to her shoulders and bangs swept to the sides, she also has brown eyes. She is about 5"2, and looks relatively skinny. She is wearing a light pink blouse with a black heart on the front of her blouse, she also wears jeans and black ankle boots, and she has a silver bracelet around her left wrist.

"Yeah um, just put the papers in my office on the second floor!" Elysium yelled as she tried to grab stuff from one of the cupboards, "Great, all I need is some turkey and drinks….sadly no alcohol" She said, "Alright Uriel get on it!" She yelled.

"Why hello Elysium" Bella said walking in the guild.

"Bella, I need you to do something for me" Elysium said, "Wait you two introduce yourselves"

"Oh uh hi I am **Rokkit Armstrong (Age 15)** , uh bye!" He said tinkering with mechanical thing.

"Hi I am **Starlia (Age 12)** , pleased to meet you" She said calmly before doing whatever she was doing.

"Bella, I need you to test them for me" Elysium said snapping her fingers and a small ember set the stove on.

"All five of them?" She asked folding her fan.

"Yes" She said spreading some dough.

"Five….well I just hope they can be….fun" She said before she unfold her fan and cover her lower face.

"Great take the the island"

"H-hey master-" Nyx was suddenly flung into the wall.

"You used the delay spell didn't you" Elysium said.

"I-I used t-the delayed spell" Nyx said with swirling eyes.

"She used what" Charlotte asked.

"Delay spell delays the force of an attack" Elysium said, "It's a wind spell"

"Oh so that's why my punch seemed like it did nothing" Charlotte said.

"Wait did she use a massive black orb the size of the Island" Elysium asked.

"Yeah that spell was being used" Christina said.

"Nyx you were going to use Night Wind?" She asked.

"Yeah" She said still with swirling eyes.

"Okay….girls I just want you to know Uriel likes to over exaggerate things" She said, "And I know Uriel….he likes to mess with people whenever he can" Elysium stated, "Now if she used Wind Witch Take Over then that's another story"

"I used Wind Witch Take Over" Nyx said with swirling eyes still.

"Great….a fives times bost in raw power, you guys are great" Elysium said, "Well, I need you two to get some….uh….turkey!" She said

Christina and Charlotte nodded their heads before heading out

"Alright you five with me" Bella sighed, "Wait you said there was five, where's the other one?" Sh asked.

"Oh right" She snapped her fingers and Ariel along with Yuri who have an entire sack of sweets.

"Yea! I get all of the candy!" Ariel said jumping around.

"Are good, I bought you as much candy as my wallet could get" Yuri said.

"No, not unless you play with me!" Ariel huffed crossing her arms.

"I am not going to play with y-BALL" He said as she ran to a ball and picked it up by his mouth and slowly walks to Ariel and drops that ball, "Forget what you just seen" He pointed to everyone in the Guild hall.

"Okay everyone I need you hold me tightly and not let go" She said

"That's what she said" Ariel said.

Everyone in the guild just went dead silent and looked at Ariel.

"Oy you wanker you can't say that to other people!" Mars said flying to her and punching her on the head in his battle form.

"Oh dear that must have hurt" Rose said flying down, "Elysium dear, is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Yes, clean Ariel's mouth for me" Elysium said.

"Very well" Rose said as she picked up Ariel by the back of her collar and flow up to the third flow

"What is happening" Ariel said.

"Wash your mouth, kids shouldn't know that kind of language"

"Okay everyone holding on, good" She said, "Warp!" She yelled as the blue sphere formed around them and they disappeared.

* * *

"Alrighty then" Bella said, "The guild master is testing you guys….and I am lazy and bored so you guys are going to fight some of my guardians" She said as she snapped her fingers and a long chair appeared and a small table appeared to the right to the chair and she sat on it, "Cometh of Swords" She said as a blue fog formed into five identical transparent figures with long swords, "All right get to it" She said sitting down with a cup of lemon water with a small umbrella and straw.

The guardian things charged at the five with their swords in hand.

Yuri Takashi grab the blade of one with his hand as the sword melted away, "Magma Devil Claw!" He yelled as his hand cut right through the figure.

"Oh he is impressive" Bella said taking a sip of her lemon water, "Very well" Bella said, "Cometh of Swords, Ward Arch II, Swordsmen" Bella chanted twirling her fingers in the air as the Figure rose this time with a longer newer sharper sword, "Cometh of Swords, Blade Arch II" She said as the blades grow longer, shiner, and sharper, "Cometh of Swords, Armour Arch II" She said as there armour turned to iron instead of leather.

The same figure charged at Yuri slashing upward cutting barely hitting Yuri in the arm slightly.

Yuri use this chance and fire a beam of Magma at the Figure, "Magma Devil Rage!" He yelled

The Figure rolled out of the way and throw his sword at him.

The sword missed by a whole 100 meteors away (A/N we have a stormtrooper here)

Yuri then kick the figure sending it flying backwards defeating it

"Hell Fire Wave!" Christian said as he extended his hand out a massive flame sprang out and hit one of the figures.

The figure ran through the flames and leap upward and slashed downward at Christian.

"Hell Fire Fist!" He yelled as he leaped at the figure and they both hit each other.

The figure turned around and charged forward at Christian with its sword ready for the kill.

"Hell Fire Inferno!" He yelled as he hit the ground and a giant shockwave of fire hit the figure sending it flying backwards, "That was too easy" He said cockly

"Meteor!" Starlia said as she zipped right through and grabbed one of the figures and smashed it's head to the ground.

The figure slowly got up and spun around and cut Starlia on the leg, barely, like what is wrong with you guys!

"Grand Chariot!" She yelled as seven celtic sigils in the shapes of circles sent a large beam downward destroying everything within the beam.

"Angel Take Over: Melody" Miracle said as her appearance changed. Her hair of course stays the same and her outfit changes into a light blue short sleeved dress with a dark blue cape, brown thigh high boots and white bird wings.

One of the figures charged at him and slashed at her.

Miracle teleported behind the figure and kicked it on it back staggering the figure.

The figure once regained focus turned its body around and throw it's sword at Miracle flow out of the way and charged at the figure grabbing it by it's neck and smashed it's head in dragging it across the ground.

The figure stood up but then fell back over.

The last figure attacked Rokkit with it's sword nearlying cut him….god damn stormtrooper.

"Mecha Make; King Bio Armour" Rokkit said as a Mechanical suit made up of some sort of metal covering his body with the helmet shaped to some what look like a crown with glowing blue eyes for the lense.

The Figure then slashed at Rokkit but the sword deflected off the armour.

Rokkit then punched the figure in the stomach sending it flying.

"Okay that was my Second strongest ward" Bella said before she got out of her chair, "I may enjoy this after all" Bella said as she opened her fan, "Let's pray you don't disappoint" She said as around her formed a cyclone white energy, "Because….I hope you can make me go past 75% of my power….only Three have ever done that" Bella said as she levitated in the air and extend her arm with the fan in the air, "Heaven's Drums" She said as a giant shockwave of white energy blasted in all directions sending the five back ten feet from their original spots, "Heaven's Trumpets" She said as a loud trumpet horn could heard from the sky as the sky around the Island seemed to glow red, "Heaven's Lazer" She said as a giant golden laser fired from the sky large enough to engulf a the five with enough force to make a crater, albeit small, "Heaven's Holy Ward" She said as a small golden light appeared around her and she levitated further up in the air as small golden orbs attached them to Bella.

The five of them are worn from the two attacks Bella used on them are panting and trying to catch a breath, "W-We may need to team up" Rokkit said.

"Forget that" Christian said as charged at Bella with both of his hands on fire with adrenalin pumping through his veins, "Hell Wave!" He yelled as he sent a flamethrower like beam of fire

"Grand Chariot!" Starlia said as Seven Celtic Sigils appeared above Bella.

"Magma Devil Rage!" Yuri said as he sent a beam of magma.

All the combine attack of Yuri, Starlia, and Christian leaving a large smoke screen behind

As the smoke cleared you could see that the light around her disappeared and it seemed the light protected her with a few scarps.

"Now I am all warmed up" She said with a smug cocky smirk as she dashed at them with seven golden orbs above her, "Barachiel!" She yelled as the furthest right orb fire at Miracle.

"Oh Shit!" She yelled as she was hit by the orb making a small explosion the size of her body sending her back twenty feet on the ground.

"Ragual!" She yelled as the furthest left orb fired at Rokkit.

"What I can't move?" Rokkit said as the orb hit him and sent him flying fifteen feat luckily his suit absorb some of the force.

"Selaphiel! Uriel!" She yelled as the remaining a left one and right one fired at Starlia and Christian.

"Oh fuck" Christian said as the orb hit him making a explosion the size of a Wyvern sending him flying into a rock.

"Oh no no no!" She yelled as the Orb hit her in face sending her flying into the water.

"Raphael! Gabriel! Michael!" She yelled, then one fiery red orb with a black core formed above the middle orb, "Lucifer!" She yelled as all the five orbs shot up in the air and made a orb the size of Bella's Body, "Cometh of Heaven's Legion!" She yelled as the Orb shot at Bella in the Chest. Bella fell to her knee, "Damn, has it been that long since I fought?" She asked herself holding her chest

"Hell Wave!" Christian yelled as he sent a beam of fire at Bella.

"Altairis!" She said as large black hole formed behind Bella.

"Magma Devil Sphere!" Yuri said as he throw a ball of pure magma at Bella.

Bella looked up, "Time to use my real magic then" She said as she got up, and opened her fan, "Freeze" She said as the Magma along with the Black hole and beam of fire sent by Yuri, Starlia, and Christian froze solid, "Winter Blast!" She yelled as she simply waved her fan and a small blizzard hit them with hail hitting them but she soon collapsed, "Damn not cut out for fighting" Bella said.

"What just happened" Rokkit said

"Not matter how good a Mage you are numbers of the opponents can overwhelm one" Bella said. "Plus the fact my warding talisman ran out" She said grabbing a talisman out from her pockets, "I can explain why I use these but that would hours" She said breathing heavily.

"What were those two magics you used?" Miracle asked.

"One was powered by the Talisman and the other was my real magic called Frost Enchanter" She said coughing a bit, "And this is why I shouldn't fight" She said, "Anywho let's get back to the guild" She said walking into the water.

"Can't you teleport us out?" Starlia asked.\

"Only Uriel can do that, I guest access the giant warp stone under the Guild" Bella replied.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"Best get swimming!" Bella yelled back as she started to swim faster.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading any other chapter, god school started and I could only write a few paragraphs worth of lines.**

 **Anywho review the chapter, be as harsh as you want I deserve it! XD**


	5. Sun and Snow!

"Okay I got the turkey, the bread, now I need the cake…..FUCK!" Elysium yelled as everyone in the guild looked at her, "Uriel, and Nyx grab some drinks, and fish!" She said pointing at them.

"Oh it's him" Uriel said, "God damn Yusurf is finally coming back" Uriel said as he dragged Nyx with him, "That cocky son of a fucking bitch and father of a whore, born a bastard is finally coming back after a fucking year!" He yelled as he slammed the door open, "And I am guessing he is bring that person over too, mother fucking Bitch!" He yelled angrily

"I don't want to go anymore" Nyx said shyly as she was dragged

"Alright, uh Sella I need you to go to the market, buy some spices" Elysium pointed to Sella.

"Okay" She said before walking out.

"Rose dear!" Elysium yelled.

Rose flow down with Ariel who she was carrying by the collar of her shirt, "Yes dear?" She asked.

"Rose could you please go to town find the Lieutenant bring her here, but also tell her to bring her 'his' favorites" Elysium said.

"Very well my dear" Rose smiled as she flow out the door with Ariel.

"Help me Mars!" Ariel yelled.

"You never should have said 'that's what she said' you wanker!" Mars yelled back.

"Please!" Ariel yelled before being taken outside.

* * *

Rose flow over town with Ariel whaling her arms around the place, "Let me go Rose!" Ariel said, "You already washed my tongue with bleach!"

"Dear I am always stuck in that office because Elysium has to cook for a certain person" Rose said as she looked at her, "And when I can do anything then paperwork I would fuck a duck and rape a whore and bleach your entire mouth and hair so I can stop reading and responding to them!" Rose yelled as annoyed as anybody could get, "All the fan mail from Fangirls and fanboys talking about who hot, sexy, beautiful, and how some of them explained how much they wanted to 'Tap dat ass', they are so ANNOYING!" Rose yelled.

"Okay" Ariel said emotionless and blinking a bit.

" We are here " Rose sang a bit she flow to a building near the harbour that has two floors. Rose flow up to the second highest window knocked on the window to see a girl in Knight armour, long messy brunette hair, dark and deep blue eyes. Her armor fits her slender yet firm body, and a white ragged scarf.

"Rose what are you doing with a….midget version of Elysium" The lieutenant said.

"M-Midget?" Ariel said before looked down in a sadden face, "A-Am I really small for my height?" Ariel said tearing up a bit.

"So what is that you want?" The lieutenant said ignoring Ariel.

"Elysium said bring 'his' favorites" Rose said.

"Oh Yusurf is coming back" The lieutenant said, "I am guessing he is bringing him too right"

"Most likely" Rose said, "No definitely he will be coming too, after all he is the mentor of Elysium"

"Not to mention my dad" The lieutenant, "I am guessing she is going to challenge him to become one of the Wizard saints" The lieutenant said as she grab her chair and sat down, "Ten long years since he left me, now he walks back to the town Captain and Master are in" She said as she took a sip of tea, "I am guessing Hellsing will be here shortly right?" She said.

"We got reports that a flock of crows have been storming this way….so yes" Rose said looking up to see thousands of crows fly above the town as there cries blocked out the waves of the harbour, the sound of winds, and the hurrying of people getting inside, "Because he has already arrived to single the cometh of Hell's Songs and Singing of Nights" Rose said as the crows descended to the the Centre of town in front of the cathedral, "And so….shall all….slumber at his….return" She said before falling with Ariel falling asleep too.

"Got you" The lieutenant said as she grab rose by the tail and slowly pulled them, "I hate you Hellsing…." She said before closing her eyes as the entire town went silent.

* * *

"Everybody stop!" Bella yelled as they were halfway to the town, "We enter the city all of us will fall unconscious, Hellsing has forced the town into slumber" Bella said, "We wait until he leaves" She said.

"What's the big deal about a sleeping spell?" Cody said calmly.

"It can knock even me out, and I am the second strongest in the entire Three Verse" Bella said, "Hellsing I would say is not doubt more powerful then Uriel if they fought" Bella said, "And they hate each other guts like a sour sibling rivalry" Bella said.

* * *

"Now Hell's Song Descends upon the steps of God to watch a man who was once a saint return" Uriel said as he saw the entire town fall asleep along with Nyx who fell face first into the stone sidewalk, "So shall the eclipse block the sol and luna" Uriel said as his entire body glowed black light.

* * *

Elysium didn't even notice that everybody fell asleep so she just kept on doing what she was doing, "Everybody no breaks we have to get this done!" She yelled as everybody in the guild, Charlotte, Cristiana, Sella who just got back, and Mars.

"Master" A deep and dark voice said behind her.

Elysium looked around, "Really, I need to get this done, they will be here in three hours" Elysium said as she saw a figure in a black heavy leather jacket with a wolf hide on his shoulders and a heavy black ragged jeans and heavy leather boots, a black scarf around his entire face with a ragged hooded black cloak covering his hair and black leather goggles with black lens. An dark aura around him made him look somewhat….demonic, "I need them to get this done before they get here!" She yelled smacking his head with her wooden spoon with Hellsing covering his head.

"I am sorry master" Hellsing said in his or her normal voice which is kinda high and has a soothing tone to it, "I-I mean 'Sorry master'" He or she said in the voice they used.

"Sorry won't wake them up" Elysium said squeezing his or her's cheeks.

"P-Please stop!" She or he yelled.

"Wake them up then!" Elysium yelled stretching the cheeks.

"You really are hurting my cheeks" Hellsing said with the voice slightly muffled.

"Fine, but report to my office, and wake them up!" Elysium yelled as Hellsing walked fastly up the stairs. Elysium put on a smirk as she saw Hellsing trip, "That is why you don't wear such heavy and emo clothing"

"Say the to Nyx, that gothic shy girl doesn't fit her!" Hellsing yelled in his or her's normal voice which sounds feminine but yet not.

"I am glad I am the only one who can tease Hellsing like that".

"Master Hellsing is back!" Uriel said barging in with Nyx over his shoulder.

"Oh….so….much….cotton candy" Nyx said before biting down on his head as drooling a bit as her entire mouth almost consumed his head leaving the forehead exposed.

"How is she able to do that?" Elysium said.

"You don't want to know" Uriel said.

"I kinda do" Elysium said.

"Well you know she was, along with Bella and Hellsing, was a Dark Guild master" Uriel said looking back.

"Of course" Elysium said, "That was an unforgettable night" She said as she held her chest tightly.

"I don't want to know" Uriel said, "Anywho she ate an entire cake in one bite by stretching her cheeks so much she was able to eat the cake whole….I don't even know why she can do that….I find it unbelievable"

"Fwat ws ah gud cake" Nyx said unconsciously with her mouth still stuck to Uriel's head.

"In a world of Magic, Dragons, Demons, and possibly fairies I am not surprised by this one bit" Elysium said.

"Anywho" Uriel said, "Hellsing is back!"

"Shouldn't that hurt your head too?"

"Where is Hellsing!"

"You should go and see a doctor"

"Where is that bastard son of a whore of a person where is Hellsing!"

"I mean look at you she may have caused blood"

Uriel sighed in defeat and grab Nyx head and pulled her off leaving a trail of saliva.

"I want more cotton candy" Nyx said reaching for Uriel's head.

Uriel touched Nyx forehead and she turned into a mini version of herself able to fit in a person's palm ( **A/N: A CHIBI!** )

"You really shouldn't use Eclipse magic that often, it kills you" Elysium said.

"I know all too well" Uriel said.

Suddenly everyone started getting up shaking there heads, "W-What happened?" Cristiana asked Elysium.

"Just some sleep magic by Hellsing"

"U-Uriel return me t-to normal!" A small Nyx yelled.

"Sorry no can do" Uriel said.

"You are going to regret that!" Nyx said with a sinister smile.

"Oh hush" Uriel said as she flicked his finger on her tiny forehead and she was sent flying.

"That's it!" She said as a mini Night Wind spell the size of Uriel's hand she throw at him, "Burn in hell!" She yelled chuckling

The orb hit Uriel in the head giving him slight breeze.

"There now bring me back to normal!" Nyx yelled in her sinister voice.

"It has a one hour time limit" Uriel said, "So wait an hour"

"Fine" She said jumping up and climbing on Uriel's jacket to get to his head and sat on top of his head, "I will be up here until I return to normal" She said.

"Okay then" Elysium said, "Alright everybody get a move on!" She yelled, "Muoviti!" She yelled in an accent.

* * *

Hellsing wait in Elysium's room walking around noticing the place is well organized and neat, "Ah Rose you sweetheart" Hellsing said before she notice that snow fell, "Snow never falls in the town of Elysium" He said before she opened the to the window, "Snow fall, on this day, Bella wouldn't do this….then that means" Hellsing before he made his crows appear to put the town asleep once more as they swarmed the entire town making noise blocking out any other noise.

Hellsing jumped out of the window and landed on the ground which has some snow but not that much.

Hellsing walked to the entrance of the town to see a young man about 5 foot 7 inches, white blond wavy hair, with black long sleeve jacket, and dark gray pants and light gray sneakers. The boy is on the ground asleep due to Hellsing's magic.

"HELLSING!" Elysium yelled running through the snow covered slightly by the snow.

"Wait it's not what you think!" Hellsing yelled waving his hands around before he notice that Uriel is carrying a small version of Nyx who fell asleep on his head and Bella who is over his right shoulder.

"I had to carry five people back to the guild thanks to you!" Uriel yelled.

"Oh please I seen you carry ten people back in the day" Hellsing said, "Back when you were the badass Angel of Death and Guildmaster of Forgotten Heaven in Sin" Hellsing said with his entire right arm turned to a demonic claw made of darkness.

"That was four years ago" Uriel said as his entire body became the one singler black light with transparent wings behind him, "And I am no longer that man!" He said.

The two walked to each other only like a inch away from each other, "Come on Angel" Hellsing teased.

"You were once a badass in Enca known as Hell's singer but now you are just a punked up kid" Uriel replied as they both looked at each other, "Guildmaster of Hell's Dancers"

Elysium grab both of them by their head and smashed both into each other, "Shut up and get back to work you two!" She said as sand blasted in between the two, "The feud between you two can remain on hold! We have to get this done!" She said waving her wooden spoon around, "Now let's get cooking!" She yelled as she Requips into a white shirt, white apron, a chef's hat and white pants, "NOW I AM A MASTER OF CHEFS!" She yelled as grab the two by the back of their collars.

"I will teleport him to the guild then" Uriel said as he snapped his fingers and he disappeared into golden dust.

* * *

As Elysium kicked open the door she throw Uriel into some tables and throw Hellsing on the third floor, damn she is strong, "Now get to work!" She yelled before everyone started to get up. "Alright people move it!" She yelled before she notice the man waking up.

"Master you do realise we just basically kidnapped someone" Uriel yelled getting up from the smashed table.

"That's own Hellsing" Elysium said.

"H-Hellsing back!" Nyx yelled as she hid behind Elysium.

"Great" Bella said, "I can't wait for another note to say 'Old Hag', fucking prick" She whispered.

Nyx then notice something in the reflection of one of the pots, she now has drawn cat whiskers and writing on her forehead saying 'Witch Bitch', "MOTHER FUCKING HELLSING WILL FEEL THE BURNS OF HELL AS HE WILL FOREVER BE IN THE ETERNAL WINDS OF TORMENT!" Nyx yelled as her body started to cover in bandages and a large smile began to grow.

"Nyx dear please calm down" Bella said staring at her.

"NEVER!" She yelled as five crimson orbs the size of a small child formed behind her.

"Please dear" Bella said twitching a bit, "You know how much it makes me blush to see you get serious" Bella said in a very sultry way holding her cheeks as she blushed as her outfit began to turn into a fur coat made from wolf's hide as he eyes began to glow blue.

"Please would you two calm" Uriel said.

"Indeed" Hellsing said as he jumped down from the third floor.

"Oh please not now!" Elysium yelled.

"I thought you don't like to show your face pretty boy" Uriel smirked.

"Who ever said I was boy?" Hellsing said as they began to circle around each other.

"A girl?" Uriel said.

"I could be either, but if you prefer to refer to me as a male then go ahead…." Hellsing said.

Uriel's entire body began to shift as transparent wings formed behind him and a small halo formed above him as his eyes glowed a deep gold.

Hellsing's body also began to shift has his entire body began to be covered in darkness and bat like wings formed from the darkness.

Nyx entire body with only her eyes, forehead, and hair can be seen from the bandages, and her eyes glowed red and gold.

Bella's body covered itself in wolf fur as he eyes glowed bright blue.

"ENOUGH!" A strong yell could be heard, the four looked to see Elysium in her Dragonforce, "Get back to fucking work, now before I have to beat you four down to a pulp….again"

"I would love to see that" A man voice said.

Elysium looked to see a man in a brown trench coat, black shirt, white tie, black jeans, he has short black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry we are late" The lieutenant said.

"Sorry about this but Yusurf couldn't make it, he said that he is doing a favor for an old friend" The man said as he walked to Elysium.

"It has been a while master" Elysium said before kneeling down.

The man saw what was going on but didn't pay attention to the four but instead took out a chopstick and put it in the saucepan and took it out and tasted the sauce, "Perfect heat, perfect sauce" The man said, "You are doing a great job Elysium, test one complete" The man said as he simply touched the tip of the chopstick and it dissolved into wood dust.

"Thank you" The man then notice the young man they 'kidnapped', "Did you just kidnap some random person"

"I'm just looking for Lost Verse" The young man said.

"Well here you are" The man replied.

"So what does this leave me?" Elysium asked.

"Well, Yusurf was the one who would test you but….he is not here right now" The man said, "But I am interested, how would the leader of the three verses handles this stranger"

The four returned to their normal outfits and body.

"Me?" Hellsing asked

"Yes, after all nobody has ever seen what magic you use, well beside me and Yusurf" The man said.

"You forgot me" Elysium said.

"Indeed I did" The man said putting his hands behind him.

"I am afraid not" Hellsing said, "I will only use my magic when the time is right, or on this douchebag" He said pointing at Uriel.

"Shut the fuck up" Uriel said.

"I have never seen Uriel get angry before" Ariel said as she was being carried by Rose who were on the third floor

"It happens too often when nobody is around" Rose said, "Always swearing and breaking things all because he couldn't find a girl"

"Oi mate, I got it from here" Mars said.

"Very well" Rose said before dropping Ariel, "You could catch her you know"

"I know, but she doesn't want to be"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She yelled as she fell with a large smile

Ariel landed face first in front of the man in the trench coat, "You alright little girl" The man asked.

She turned around and grinned giving a thumbs up, "A OK!" She yelled.

"Hmm….Why does she look like a mini me version of Elysium?" The man pointed out.

"I….duno" Elysium said.

"Wait!" The slide over to Elysium, "She not your daughter right?" He whispered.

"OF COURSE NOT" Elysium said, "I don't know who she is….and what do you mean she looks like a mini me" Elysium said as she picked Ariel up by her collar, "She has dark eyes them me!" She yelled pointing to her eyes.

"How did you get this scar" Ariel said touched her nose.

"Whatever" The man said.

"Fine I will fight him" Uriel said, "It has been a while so why not relieve some stress"

"I was thinking you could always do it in other ways" Ariel said.

"Rose!"

"Yes dear-"

"WAIT!" A person yelled a person pushed the doors open, "God….that took too long….but that what she said" Alex said taking a deep breath.

Ariel reached to him and high fived him.

"Good one" Ariel said before Rose flow up to the third floor….again

"Alright, god that job was harder then I thought" Alex said.

"Good, Alex text this young man named…." Elysium said looking at the young man, "Bob"

"It's **Ayder Snowfall (Age 24)** " He said.

"Ayder, alright, Uriel take care of it" Elysium said.

"Wait, I want to see this first" The man said, "Let them battle in the courtyard"

"Island now" Elysium said, "We will watch it from there"

"Very well" The man said.

"See ya" Uriel snapped his finger and the four disappeared.

* * *

 _The Island_

"Alright, looks like we are to fight" Alex said as he stretched his arms and legs, "You can take the first shot" Alex said pointing to his face.

"Ice Beam" He said as he shot a beam of ice at him.

"Solaris" He said as a giant explosion of golden shot down from the sky.

Ayder manage to escape the the light but the force of the attack sent him flying face first into a giant rock.

"D-Damn" He said as he got up and coughed a bit.

"Alex is going all out already?" Elysium said.

"It seems like he doesn't play around like the Three Verses" The man said, "And Uriel"

"Uriel doesn't do that anymore"

"Whatever you say"

"Ray of Frost" He said as he shot five spheres at Alex.

"Star" He said as he giant golden light shined from his eyes and the orbs melted, "Astrum" He said as in front of him formed a wooden staff with a floating fiery orange orb at the end, he pointed it at Ayder and shot a giant stream of Golden Light at him

"Chill Freeze" He said as the stream of light froze in place and crumble into shards of ice.

"Impressive, you can freeze my third strongest attack" Alex said as he appeared behind Ayder leaving behind a after image of golden light, "But that doesn't mean anything unless you are good at hand to hand combat" Alex said as kicked Ayder back.

Ayder fell face first in the sand of the beach then got up and he spat out blood.

"You just felt the force of a star exploding, luckily for you I condensed it down to a subatomic level" Alex said as he throw out his hands and made a sigil of shots that formed into golden Kusarigama with the chain on fire, "No I didn't want this one" He said as the weapon change into a numchucks, "Fair enough" He said as he spun the nunchucks around him.

"Ice beam" He said as he sent a beam of ice that hit Alex and froze him.

"That was quick" The man said.

"Wait" Elysium said.

Alex appeared behind Ayder who didn't notice him until Alex put Ayder in an arm lock and forced him to the ground, "Helios" He whispered into Ayder's ear.

Suddenly a giant sphere formed around them and imploded leaving a star dust behind as Alex stood up from the dust unscaved, seemingly.

He looked down to see Ayder was standing but breathing heavily.

"That was my second strongest attack" Alex said impressed.

"Frostnova" He said as around Alex ice erupted around him coming from the north, west, east, south, and from the sky hitting him causing mist to shroud him, "Blizzard!" He yelled as cold air come from the north of the island and turned into ice daggers hitting the supposed spot Alex is at.

When the mist cleared Alex barely on one knee breathing heavily, "You are….good" Alex said as he barely got up, "Thou shalt not call upon thy Sol, for thy is filled with Nihil, so shalt thou summon…." Alex eyes then started to glow in a yellow golden fiery and magamy glow, "Ra" He said as his staff formed in front of him and he grabbed it and wedged it into the ground and a burning golden light wave shot from his staff with a width to cover an entire street.

"Chill fre-" Before Ayder could finish his spell the light hit him and nothing but large sound of wind could be heard.

As the stream wave dissolved iit left behind nothing but burn marks and some lingering flames, and Ayder stood there with ice around him.

"Heh…." Alex said, "Hehehehehehe!" He laughed before he collapsed on both knees, "Looks like that about do it" Alex said as his eyes returned to normal.

"I never seen magic like that" The man said.

"Neither have I" Elysium said.

Alex looked up at the sun, "How beautiful you are" He said before he stood up, "Solaris"

"Frostnova"

Both the attacks hit but Ayder got out of the range of Alex's attack and hid behind a rock.

Alex laid on his back, "I lost uh…."

"Isn't Alex S class" The man said.

"No, he isn't even part of the Guild, he joined the Magius Watch" Elysium said

"Oh, Okay, well I have seen enough" The man said, "So, you passed test one, and test two but can you beat me in a battle"

"Oh….very well master" Elysium said, "So shall it be **Jinshi Agri (Age 29)** "

* * *

 **A/N: If you are wondering why I delayed this chapter well….I had a three test and now mid term exams are coming up, and not to mention my Computer just simply restarted whenever I went on Firefox….I now use chrome.**

 **Also I feel like at the second last chapter I should put a small preview like this one!**

 _The clashing of Sand against the quintessence element of Aether was all that could be heard for miles as giant waves of blueish greenish energy bow away the merger Sand._

" _THAT'S IT!" Elysium yelled as he face began to cover in sandy scales and he eyes turned a feline gold, "Sand Dragon's Holy-_

 **And that is all you get for now of the preview.**

 **Also to those who's OCs went with in this small mini arc they will be show up in the next arc.**


	6. Master vs Master's Master!

The speed of the two Mages was unseeable by the eyes of men as they seemed to appear and disappear with in heartbeats and each time they appeared they they clashed with Elysium's fist covered in sand and Jinshi blueish greenish blade.

Each time they struck they left multiple after images of themselve.

"Aetheris Blast" He said as he appeared behind Elysium and snapped his fingers a blast of blueish greenish energy imploded on the area.

Elysium summer salted out of the blast range and landed on two feet with her left hand on the ground as she took a hand full of sand and put it in her mouth and began to chew.

"That is disgusting" Jinshi said as he put his palm out, "Aetheris Flames" He said as blueish greenish flames formed at sphere around Elysium and imploded on itself.

Elysium was nowhere to be found in the area.

Then from behind Jinshi Elysium jumped out from the sand behind Jinshi as her entire right arm was covered in shifting sands as she throw her right fist at Jinshi but in less than a heartbeat Jinshi turned around with his right hand covered in blueish greenish energy and he grabbed her fist, "Aetheris Beam" He said as his left hand was to her stomach and shot a beam of blueish greenish energy sending Elysium flying back.

Elysium manage to land on her feet with some struggle, "Sand Dragon's Roar!" She yelled as she shot a large blast of sand at Jinshi.

Jinshi crossed his arms in front of him, "Aetheris Shield" He said as the sand hit him.

The force of the sand was strong enough to break the giant rock behind Jinshi but after the attack ended Jinshi stood there with his arms crossed his front of him as a blue sphere of energy appeared.

The sphere dissolved into blueish purple shards of crystals, "Atheris Lighting" He said as he raised his hand in the air with his index and middle fingers pointing up as the clouds in the sky formed one opening in the sky that made it look almost ethereal in nature, then he brought his hand down as blueish purplish lightning stroke down from the opening in the sky.

Then in less then a second Elysium dodged the attack.

"Sand Dragon's Claws!" She yelled as both her hands formed into claws made up of harden and sold sand with some giant stones here and there.

"Aether Slash" He said as they charged at each other and both clashed with one another.

As they clashed with each other Elysium looked in Jinshi's eyes brown eyes, and Jinshi looked into Elysium's pale red eyes.

"Reminds of that day" He said as smiling.

"Which one, the day we met or…." Elysium stopped, "The day you took my innocence"

"Both…." He smiled.

"Why both" Elysium said as they both struggling.

"Well the day I met you was a day was the day I felt emotion again, a day I met someone who didn't need me but I needed them" Jinshi smiled.

"Why the day you took my innocences then, huh?!" She barked at him.

"I guess….it's because you were my first too" Jinshi smiled.

"I am just glad you gave me a good time" Elysium smiled.

"I am glad you had a good time for killing some dark mages" Jinshi laugh.

"Of course, the day you stole my innocence with murder, I remember when I used to be all shy and timid but on that day it I change into this lovely lady" Elysium grinned, "Also am surprised that was the first time you killed"

"But I wouldn't mind taking your first kiss either" He smirked.

"Shut up" Elysium said as she pushed him back.

"Alright then, how about a deal" Jinshi smiled, "All you have to do is make me go past fifty percent then I will make you a Wizard Saint"

"I have to be granted the titled by the chairmen of the Magic Council" Elysium said.

"Well Yusurf did say he would make you a Wizard Saint" Jinshi said, "He was on the magic council once"

"Yes, I know this already" Elysium said, "He was an honorary member of the Magic Council"

"Yes, great man" Jinshi said, "I was shocked to know that he wasn't even part of a single guild in his life"

"He was part of Fairy Tail, before Makarov was Guild Master" Elysium said.

"Really?"

"Yes, he even beat Gildarts and Makarov" Elysium said, "Or that is what Erza said"

"I forgot you have been a part of many guilds" Jinshi, "Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail….and many more right?"

"Yes" Elysium said, "I hated be apart of Phantom Lord, it was horrible" Elysium said.

"So is that why you didn't join Raven Tail"

"They were a dark guild" Elysium said, "And we both know I love killing Dark Mages"

"Yeah but you joined some of the most powerful Dark Guilds around Fiore" Jinshi said.

"Touché" Elysium said.

"You could have join Aether Verse" Jinshi said, "Or even Magius Verse" Jinshi said, "Or my guild"

"I did think about joining Abyss Verse" Elysium said, "But I wanted to make my own, so I left you teachings and traveled all of Ishgar, beat four powerful Dark Guild Masters"

"Yeah, Bella the Winter Witch of Iceberg, Nyx Night Wind Witch of Caelum, Hellsing sometimes called Hell Witch of Enca or Hell Wizard of Enca, and finally the grand one of them all, Uriel Death Angel of Sin" Jinshi rehearsed, "They were one of the few Guild Master not part of the Alliance"

"Hell's Dancers, Forgotten Heaven, Chaos Winds, and Winter Knights" Elysium said as she took a fight stance, "Now let's not prolong the fight, I dislike history very very much"

"Make me go past half of my power and I will let you become a Wizard Saint, well I will tell Yusurf you are ready and he will talk to the Chairmen" Jinshi said, "But if I beat you, well me and you get to go on a date"

"What happens if I make you go past half of your power but lose?" Elysium asked.

"Best of both worlds" Jinshi said as he put one hand behind him, "Now let's see if you can beat this Saint" Jinshi said as pointed at Elysium, "Aetheris Breaker" He said as a giant blueish greenish slash of energy shot at Elysium.

"Sand Dragon's Roar!" She yelled as she shot a giant burst of sand from her mouth.

The clashing of Sand against the quintessence element of Aether was all that could be heard within the island and could be heard at the harbor as a giant pillar of Aether clashed with a giant pillar of sand, but the merger sand could not hope to withstand the power of Aether and the Aether blow away the Sand and hit Elysium sending her flying back and her back hit the rock.

Elysium got up with her forehead bleeding and he right shoulder bleeding too.

"THAT'S IT! TIME FOR YOU TO ROT IN OBLIVION!" Elysium yelled as her cheeks began to grow sandy scales, and her arms also had scales, her outfit was ruined with barely anything clothing covering her chest and her….lower parts, "Sand Dragon's Holy Tundra!" She roared as she punched the ground so hard that it formed literal cracks from the sheer force from the punch.

* * *

As Alex and Ayder swam back they heard Elysium's roar of angry, "Is that the guild master?" Ayder asked.

"Most likely, it sounds like her"

"It is her" Uriel said as he along with the three verse floated on the water, Nyx in her Wind Witch form, Bella in her Winter Witch form, Hellsing in the form of the Hell Witch or Hell Wizard, and Uriel in his Death Angel form.

"Why are you all here?" Alex asked.

Uriel simply snapped his fingers and the two teleported away.

"We are here to protect Elysium" Uriel said.

* * *

The entire island was covered in a tundra of sand but soon….the sand dissolved into nothing but particles, "One thing that I like about Aether Magic is that anything not living can be returned to nothing but particles of matter" Jinshi said as he held Elysium by the neck and his eyes glowed a bright Violet. Elysium was just there her body weak, "As much as I would like to say you made me go past fifty percent you didn't" Jinshi throw Elysium into the water, "I am sorry but you-"

Elysium stood up this time, she looked up at Jinshi.

Jinshi then notice something, the sand from the beach began to shift like a tail moving, "This is the Tundra of the Holy Sand Dragon" Elysium said as she raised her hands.

Jinshi looked behind him to see a giant snake made of sand, long enough to wrap around the Guild Hall of Lost verse two times.

"Impressive" He said as the snake charged at him head first.

As the snake hit Jinshi it crumble into sand but did send Jinshi flying into the water.

Jinshi landed in the shallow end.

Elysium took the time to eat as much sand as she could before finishing, "Small aprite I see" Jinshi said as his clothing was torn leaving a bare chest showing off his muscles that looked ripped! My god man not fat at all! *Ahem* Anywho.

"I know…." Elysium said somewhat sadden.

"Are you sure Ariel isn't your daughter" Jinshi asked again.

"I don't want to say this…." Elysium blushed, "But I still my Chastity!" Elysium said before she appeared behind Jinshi with sand claws.

Jinshi formed at Aetherial sword and blocked the attack and all incoming attacks.

"I am surprised" Jinshi said as he summer salted out of one of her attacks and landed on the her hand like he was light as a feather, "After all you appeared in Sorcerer weekly posing in very revealing outfits and poses" Jinshi said as he back flipped off of her hand and landed on the ground flawlessly, "You know this game don't you Elysium" Jinshi said as he put both of his hands, "Make me use my hands and you win, make me go past fifty percent and you pass the test but you still have to make me use my hands" Jinshi said.

"Don't get cocky" Elysium said as she inhaled deeply, "Sand Dragon's Roar!" She yelled as she shot a beam of sand from her mouth at Jinshi.

"Behind you" Jinshi said as he appeared behind Elysium.

Elysium with a fist of sand punched at Jinshi who dodged the punch, Elysium just continued to punch at Jinshi.

Jinshi simply circles around the punches like a graceful dancer on a stage with each dodge seemingly flawlessw and foot work that was graceful like tigers hunt.

Then they speeded up to an unseeable sight with with afterimages delayed as they appeared all around the place with sounds of sonic booms.

Then Elysium appeared behind Jinshi with her entire right body covered in sandy scales, "Sand Dragon's Terra Fist!" She yelled as she punched Jinshi.

Jinshi instinctively used his left hand and grab her wrist.

"You used your hands" Elysium smiled, "Sand Dragon's Talons!" She yelled as she kicked him with her right foot in the face then used her left foot to push herself away.

Jinshi staggered back and shaked his head as he put his hand to his nose, "You made me bleed" Jinshi said, "Aetheris Smite" He said as pointed at Elysium.

Then a massive blue light appeared around Elysium as she was forced to the ground with her being pushed down into the ground deeper.

Jinshi raised his hand and brought it down as purple lighting struck Elysium and left a crater with static lighting still around the crater.

Jinshi knelt down on one knee holding his chest, "Looks you win" He said.

Elysium slowly got out of the crater limping his way to Jinshi.

Jinshi stood up, "Alright….I give up" Jinshi said as barely standing.

"Thanks…." Elysium said before collapsing into Jinshi's arms.

"Your worn out huh"

"Yeah…." Elysium said before blushing, "I….I wouldn't mind taking the offer on that date" Elysium said looking away.

"Well before that, we need to talk to the chairmen, and before we talk to the Chairmen we have to talk with Yusurf for his word" Jinshi said, "He is close friends with the Chairmen after all"

"Yeah" Elysium said.

* * *

"So….Elysium won, luckily they didn't destroy Elysium" Uriel said.

"Why did she even name the Town after herself" Bella said.

"She is very narcissistic" Nyx said,

"I didn't know Nyx knew big words" Hellsing said.

"I will kill you" Nyx said.

"Stop it, we have to lower the barrier then we can kill each other" Uriel said as he reverted back to his normal form and fell into the water.

"True, we can't float here forever" Hellsing said before reverting back to normal and falling into the water

"True it would be fun see you guys be bored" Bella said as he reverted back falling into the water too.

"Ah….I wanted to see them forever in there, to see the faces of agony as they die of boredom or drowning" Nyx said as she reverted back to her normal form, "Eep!" She yelled as she hit the water and jumped up.

"Come one let's get back to the guild" Uriel said.

As everyone swam to the harbor the crows were summoned-nevermind Uriel hit hellsing on the head and the crows disappeared, "Hey Nyx dear are you not coming?" Bella asked.

"No….I will wait for Elysium" Nyx said shyly.

"Well don't catch a cold then" Uriel yelled.

"Yeah…."

* * *

As Elysium and Jinshi swam back to the shore they saw Nyx waiting for them.

"Nyx you are going to catch a cold" Elysium said.

"It's alright, I will always wait for you" Nyx said, "Achoo!" She sneezed.

"Looks like she may have already caught a cold" Jinshi.

"God….Nyx what happened" Elysium asked.

"I was took weak, I could barely hold up the barrier with the rest, even in my Witch form" Nyx said tiredly.

"Come on, let's get you to shore" Elysium said as she put Nyx's arm around her shoulder and started to swim with one arm.

Jinshi swam next to Elysium, "So….how did you are Nyx meet"

"Like Uriel and the rest of the three verse, beat her in single combat" Elysium said.

"You know, for a guildmaster you are pretty weak, Elysium" Jinshi said.

"What!" Nyx said, "She is the strongest person I have ever fought, she made go past Wind Witch form and into my Wind Demon form!" Nyx yelled.

"Do all the three verses have two forms?" Jinshi asked.

"It's called Witch take over, or wizard take over, or in the cause of Uriel Necromancer take over" Elysium said, "Nyx here has three take over forms"

"What are they?" Jinshi asked.

"Wind Witch take over, Wind Demon Take over, and Wind something take over"

"You don't know what the last one is?" Jinshi said.

"Never seen it" Elysium said.

"It's very powerful magic" Nyx said.

"Well I am eager to see it" Jinshi said.

"Well….Elysium is going to be the first one to see it before anybody else" Nyx said.

"Too bad"

"Nyx….what do you mean you too weak to hold up the barrier?" Elysium asked.

"You know I am the weakest of them, I am a simple glass canon, not like Bella who knows how to use talismans as support, or Hellsing who is the stealthiest and fastest and can withstand hits from you and Yusurf, or Uriel who can combat in one on one combat with Yusurf" Nyx said blushing, "You could have chosen anybody else, but you choose the weakest Dark Guildmaster in the Tenbrae Fatales alliance" Nyx said as she looked at Elysium, "Why did you chose someone as weak as me?"

"Well….Uriel had no alliance with any Dark Guild even Tenbrae Fatales, they just did whatever they wanted and Hellsing was the Senator of the Tenbrae Fatales alliance, a rank before the Grandmaster himself or herself, and Bella was someone who became part of the Tenbrae alliance when the council rejected her to become a Wizard Saint" Elysium said as she put her arm on the dock of the Harbour, and pulled herself up along with Nyx.

Jinshi brought himself up as water dripped from them, "Hey, Elysium here, this ticket is for two people, I don't want to go on that date" Said as he snapped his fingers and two ticks formed

"Why?"

"Well….I know you don't want to, so use the second ticket for somebody who is willing" Jinshi said as he stood up, "Also kids get in free" Jinshi, "Bring along the kidd"

"Will do" Elysium smiled.

"Well….I am going to the inn to get some sleep, also tell the Lieutenant I said thank you for showing me the inn" Jinshi said

"She has a name you know" Elysium said.

"Yeah yeah, I know, Yusurf's daughter **Raziel 'Fairness' Celsendo (Age 20)** " Jinshi waving his hands.

Nyx looked down, "Nyx we are going to have a long talk" Elysium said as she grabbed Nyx's hand, "So let's talk about over some drinks!" She smiled.

"You are going to get drunk again though" Nyx said worried.

"Don't worry, just a few drinks, after all the guild can eat the dinner I made for them that was for Yusurf and Jinshi" Elysium said dragging Nyx, "It will be fun for both of us!"

"W-Wait!" Nyx yelled.

 _Hours later, location inn_

"Woah! A-Another round on the house for m-my lovely citizens!" Elysium yelled raising her mug of beer as some of it spilt.

"Yeah that's our mayor!" One of the partons at the inns said.

The crowd cheered.

"You know Nyx" Elysium hiccupped.

"Y-Yeah" Nyx said just as drunk as Elysium.

"We are going to have a fun time!" Elysium said.

"Yeah!" Nyx raised her mug.

They both drank down the beer and smashed it on the counter, "ANOTHER!" They yelled.

 _Moments later_

The two had their arms around each shoulders with others doing the same making a chain, this time Bella and Uriel were at the inn too drunk too, "What will we do a drunken sailor, What will we do a drunken sailor, What will we do a drunken sailor, Early in the morning!" All of them sang, "Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning!" They sang they swayed with each other.

 _Another moment later_

"Another!" Uriel, Elysium, Bella, Nyx, Hellsing, Alex, and the rest of the guild that are of age yelled as they smashed their mugs on the ground.

 _More moments later_

The entire inn was lively as the people sang tones and drank and even got in a few fights. But soon that died down as some of the patrons and customers fell asleep.

Both Nyx and Elysium put they arms around each other shoulder, "Johnny I hardly knew ya!" They finished singing as they stumbled across the halls of the inn rooms, they opened a door and they fell on each other with Nyx above Elysium.

They laughed as they got off each other but soon Elysium tripped over nothing and brought Nyx down this time they head bumped each other, kinda making them more sober.

"Ow!" They both said.

Nyx and Elysium's faces closed with each other and they could smell the alcohol on there breath.

Nyx blushed as she scrambled to get off but Elysium put her hand on her mouth and kissed it, "Have to still keep my chastity" Elysium laughed.

Nyx blushed as she got off and curled into a ball.

Elysium grabbed Nyx's wrist, "You know, I truly don't care about my Chastity right now" Elysium said as she breathed heavily and blushing deeply, "I want you to….to…." Elysium said as she closed into her ear, "Ravage me like you want to" Elysium whispered into her.

Nyx grinned and grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the bed as looked at the door the snapped her fingers and the door closed, but didn't lock….WIND MAGIC!

Nyx grinned toothily, "You my now" She smirked as she kissed her on the lips as she undid her dress.

* * *

 _The next morning!_

Ariel sat in the guild sleeping breathing in and out.

"Woah!" Alex yelled as he stumbled into the guild.

Ariel slowly woke up and sat up with messy long hair, "Where is everybody?" Ariel yawned as she stretched her arms.

"The three verse along with Uriel, Elysium, and that guy all went off to see the Chairmen of the magic council" Alex said as he sat down on a bench, "Uriel though is looking for a mage he heard about, multiple in fact, says he will be back once he finds one of the mages or all of them" Uriel said.

"When did they leave?" Ariel asked.

"About five hours ago, so….midnight" Alex said.

The suddenly the entire town started to have an earthquake, "What's going on!" Ariel said.

Alex walked outside and saw that the mountains were shifting they are lowering with heavy rains and lightning striking all over the place as the waves crashed against the harbour and the clouds as dark as they could be, "What the hell"

Ariel ran outside beside Alex, "Look!" Ariel pointed at a man who has a slim body of average height, he has pale skin like he hasn't seen sunlight in years, long black hair going down to his knees with a small bang his left eye and has pure white eyes. He wears a black steel plated Armour seat without a helmet, with a small crimson cloth on his right shoulder covers his right arm up to the wrist the cloth is wedges into the plates of his armour as he spun his hand around like he was alerting the space around him.

"Who is that?" Ariel asked as the building started to fall from the rain.

"Ariel, get the others and tell them to bring everybody in the town elsewhere and very far away" Alex said.

"What about you?" Ariel asked.

"What about me?" Alex said, "I can handle myself good enough" Alex said as he ripped off his shirt, "Besides, I have never once fought a mystic twilight mage" Alex said showing off his slim yet ripped body simlers to Jinshi along with one giant white tattoo that has strange markings **(A/N: They look like Celtic tattoos)** that go from his chest, to his back, to his arms and to his feet.

"Don't have too much fun" Ariel said as Mars flow.

"It bloody anarchy out there!" Mars yelled, "The others are on there way but we have to get as many people out of here now!" Mars yelled.

"Go" Alex said.

"Stay alive mate" Mars and Ariel said.

"I will" Alex said as he took off his shows as the same tattoo reached there too and he slowly walked to him, "I am Alex Louis, temporary member of the Magius Guard of Elysium, and mercenary mage hired by Lost Verse!" Alex said as the man stopped spinning his hand around and the moutains sunken under the ground.

The man stood in silence as rain hit their face, " **Quin Fairway (Age 25)** , no go away, destruction awaits all who stand in my way" Quin said calmly.

"No" Alex said as his tattoos began to glow gold.

"Why….I….I want to give you all a merciful death" Quin said sadden, "Fine then all of you will die in misery" He said in a cold and cruel tone yet also calm.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this will be interesting to see how they will deal with Quin. To give you a visualization on how powerful he is….well he is called the Wandering God of Destruction.**

 **This will be a short four to five arc.**

 **And I may hate to rate this M now because well….heavy use of alcohol and that one scene….I REGRET NOTHING!**

 **And to those who's OCs that didn't they will show up in this arc or the next!**

 **I don't own any of the songs, they belong to there respective owners.**

 **Please Review any flaw you see.**


	7. A Destroyer's power

"Solaris!" Alex yelled as a golden beam opened the clouds a bit and shot a golden light at Quin.

Quin appeared behind Alex in a heartbeat and a clearing in the rain showed him what path he took and he punched Alex in the face and when his fist met Alex's face the cracking of bone and a loud sonic boom could be heard as a small crater formed under them.

Alex stood still as his tattoos glowed brighter he tripped Quin and raised his fist in the air as lighting struck in a flash of light and he launched his fist to Quin's face.

At the last second Quin appeared behind Alex and kicked him on his spine as Alex was pushed forward twenty feet and smashed into a pile of rubble.

Alex slowly got up but fell again.

"I just broke your spine, you are paralyzed" Quin said sadden, "Not to mention the internal bleeding of you lungs and fractured ribs" Quin said as tears rolled down his face, "You should have accepted the quick Death!" Quin yelled in anger coldly and cruelly. Quin knelt down, "Face it….you can't win" Quin said raising Alex's head.

"There….is always a person….stronger than us…..stronger then you" Alex said as blood poured out of his mouth and fell into the puddle of water making a scarlet color.

"I wish that was true" Quin said as he rose up.

Then out of nowhere appeared Charlotte as she raised her fist and launched it towards Quin.

Quin grabbed his wrist and pulled her to his left and throw her into Christina.

Charlotte Regained her balance before she smashed into Christina.

"Zoom Zoom" Charlotte said as she appeared before Quin with a large sonic boom, "Bulk Up" She said as she punched Quin in the head.

Quin grabbed Charlotte's wrist again and smashed her into the ground and raised her head to see she was cut on the forehead, "Useless" Quin said before he smashed Charlotte's head into the ground once again as it made for large crater.

"Sister!" Christina yelled as she appeared in front of Quin, "Bulk Up!" She yelled with fiery anger in her eyes.

Quin simply grabbed her fist and throw her into a pile of rubble.

"Grand Chariot!" Starlia yelled as seven celtic sigils appeared in the sky.

Quin appeared behind Starlia as rain formed a clear pathway and a few after images of Quin. Quin tapped her shoulder, "Sorry Kid" He said coldly as her circle his hand around and from the ground stone made sphere around he with a few small openings in it, "You too young for this"

"Magma Devil Ra-!" Before Yuri could finish his spell Quin appeared in front of him with his right hand on his neck as he tighten his grip for Yuri to struggle for breath, "Demons….At least you aren't a dark mage" He said as he tighten his grip harder, "I promise a quick death" He said.

"Hell Five Wave!" Cody yelled as he sent a wave of fire at Quin.

Quin put his hand over Yuri and used him as a human shield and protect himself.

Quin throw Yuri to the side to which had conveniently place rumble. Quin appeared behind Cody and rabidly punched him all over his body.

Cody fell to one knee with a tense look on his face and tensed neck, and Cody looked up at him.

"Pressure points" Quin said coldly, "I am so so sorry" Quin said as he place his hands on his head, "This will be over in a minute".

Charlotte appeared behind Quin and tackled him down.

Quin kicked her off, "Damn" Quin said as he circle his hand but Charlotte appeared in front of Quin with a large opening in the heavy rain and three loud sonic booms and launched her fist forward.

Quin then appeared ten feet away from Charlotte as she punched nothing but air, "Too slow whore, just like that pussy of that girl who lays in a pile of rubble waiting to be ravaged" Quin said coldly and very sadisticly.

"You can call me a whore" Charlotte said as she opened her eyes, her eyes are darker than her sisters, "But never my sister" She nearly growled as she took one step and she appeared in front of Quin.

Quin circled around her and and kicked her sending her forward.

Charlotte regained balance.

They both looked at each other with eyes filled with rage, "You should just accept death, it is destined for all" Quin said.

"I don't care" She said coldly.

They appeared in front of each other and they launched their fist at each other.

Both of there fist collided and as they collided it made a the entire town for a brief moment an air pocket as no rain landed on the ground.

They then appeared half way across the town as they ran keeping up with each other as they blitzed through the heavy rain and not being touched once by it, but Charlotte seemed to be faster as she appeared in front of Quin and kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards into some rubble.

Quin got up from the rubble with only his crimson cloth slightly ripped.

In one giant flash of lightning Charlotte chased after Quin as they ran across the field with the mountains rising from the ground as they ran horizontally across the rising mountains.

"Too slow" Quin said coldly as they ran across rising pillars of stone as they distorted around making double of itself as Quin and Charlotte appeared counter to each other as the two pillars of stone twisted and turned in the sky as they ran up them as lightning stroke the pillars.

Charlotte jumped towards Quin as a giant flash of white with the silhouette of Charlotte and Quin appeared with Quin stopping in tracks launching his fist in an uppercut and Charlotte launching her fist downward.

As there knuckles touched each other a giant pulse of pure force blow away the clouds and rain as the Sun shined brightly on the ruins of Elysium, well it more like wasteland, a dead land, a no man's land. The force was great enough to destroy the pillars they were on like paper in a fire.

Quin looked into Charlotte's eyes and smirked, "Beautiful eyes" Quin said as his eyes turned the same color of violet, "Mind if I have them" He said before they fell.

Quin landed in the water creating a small splash of water well Charlotte land softly into rubble but got up like it was nothing.

Quin rose up from the waters as drips of water fell from the plate armour but his forehead was bloody but no cut was there, "You made me bleed, no one has done that, not in a long time" Quin said as he rotated his hand around as the clouds appeared again and heavy rain fell once more.

"After all that, I don't think you had enough pain!" She yelled as she appeared in front of Quin, "Bulk Up" She growled as she punched Quin in the face with a loud clad sound.

Quin stood there unfazed, "I admit you are better than me in physical attributes but…." Quin grabbed Charlotte's wrist, "I am just a more skilled fight" He said as he put his middle finger and thumb on her neck pushing them upward well squeezing tightly.

Charlotte seemed unfazed and kicked him in the chest sending him back ten feet almost into the water and whispered something.

"Huh…." Quin said, "Pressure points don't work on you"

"I am going to give you a painful death for my sister" Charlotte said.

Quin rotated his hands, Quin rotated his hands, Quin rotated his hands.

Quin appeared in front of Charlotte as he held her by the neck with a tighten grip, "Please don't struggle I don't want to go through this again" Charlotte there raised in the air skin turning pale as air would not go in her lungs, she tried to whisper something but could not, "Don't make me do this again" Quin said as he tighten his grip harder. Quin raised his free hand and grabbed somebody's fist….Hellsing's.

Quin throw Charlotte into some ruble.

"Quin Fairway, otherwise known as the Wandering God of Destruction" Hellsing said, "I have heard a lot about you"

Quin looked to see everybody he fought revived and healthy with the addition of every member of the Guild. His eyes turned back to his white eyes.

Ariel appeared before Charlotte with Ariel placing her hands her chest as Golden light consumed them both and within a few moments Charlotte woke up to the sight of Ariel with her hands on her chest, her chest….yep her chest….

"Wakey wakey Charles!" Ariel said cheerfully.

"Um…." Charlotte slight blushed, "Can you get your hands off of my chest" Charlotte said.

"Why…." Ariel said, "It's not like you haven't been gropped before have you?" Ariel said.

Suddenly Mars hit her on the head in his battle form, "Quite that ya wanker"

"Stop hitting me you bloody wanker!" Ariel yelled back as she jumped on Mars shoulders and started to stretch his cheeks.

"So the guild of mages dare to fight me?" Quin said coldly as the cracks in the ground formed and waterspouts and heavy rain and heavy winds came in and more lighting came, "Very well, all of you" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Will have a death of a warrior" He cried before a giant hurricane formed behind him.

* * *

 **A/N Fucking cliff hanger am I right.**

 **Anywho this chapter was short I know, it has what like 7133 characters excluding spaces, that so little because most of my chapters average of 9000 to 10000 characters excluding spaces.**

 **So that is it for a bit, but I would like to know what you think about the antagonist of this Arc!**


	8. Why look a Destroyer!

The giant hurricane was in fact about….I would say 5 kilometers away from the now wasteland that was Elysium, I wonder how they will rebuild.

The entire guild hide behind whatever cover there is as Quin stands near the remains of the docks as heavy rains and waves splash everywhere and Quin stands there breathing heavily.

"How are we going to defeat him?" Ariel yelled to Hellsing.

"I don't know how but it seems he knows all our moves before we even do them" Hellsing said as they both hid behind some rubble, "Shit Elysium is going to be pissed once she see Elysium in ruins for the fifth time"

"This happened before?!" Ariel yelled.

"Yes, Elysium is pretty small town, we always rebuild, we do after all live near the coast, we get a lot of tidal waves, but the Cathedral was never destroyed before, fuck she may have to ask for a loan"

"You are more worried about the buildings then yourself?"

"No this is just my way of easing the thought of how fucked we are!" Hellsing said

"I know this is the best time but um….how did you get back so fast?"

"I was waiting at the place they would met me but I got bored and I passed out"

"Really, you passed out from doing nothing" Ariel giggled a bit.

"Oh look at me I am talking to a mini Elysium"

"I AM NOT A MINI ELYSIUM!" Ariel yelled as she let out a titanic size Heaven Dragon's Roar.

Quin took one step to the left and appeared several meters away from the blast.

The blast hit the Hurricane and dispersed the Hurricane and left a giant opening in the sky where the Sun shines on the ruins of Elysium.

Arial appeared in front of Quin with her entire left hand covered in golden light in the shape of a sword's blade, "Heaven Dragon's Michael Sword" She said as she launched her hand forward.

Quin jumped out of the way but from above seven celtic sigils appeared in the sky, "Grand Chariot!" Starlie yelled.

"Hell Fire Wave!" Christian yelled sending he launched a massive fire wave.

With each attack making contact it let a small flash of light blur for a few seconds.

From the light Quin stood barely fazed but he was breathing heavily, and small second a flash of purple appeared in his eyes but disappeared, "Why!" He yelled.

Everyone stood in silence.

"Death is the easiest path to eternal peace, don't you know that!" He yelled crying out at them and then entire ground shaked, "Death is the ultimate end, and destruction is but it's servant" He yelled in anger, "Everything in existence in better left destroyed then left in a miserable life that leads to nothing but pain" Quin said as the ground beneath him started to crack, "Death and Destruction is perfection, nothingness is perfections of the world, so just…." Quin as his entire eyes became pure golden energy as it flowed outward from his eyes, "fade away" He said calmly and coolly in such a unsympathetic way.

With a simple loud clap of the sound barrier becoming breached Arial stood as blood drew from her mouth and before she even knew she was on the ground with blood clogging her throat and her vision becoming blurry.

What felt like seconds felt like years as she could not move, could only see darkness, no light, just darkness, she reached forward up in the sky and she felt a hand, "M-Mars?" She asked.

"Death" Quin said as he raised his foot.

"Void!" Hellsing yelled as he appeared behind Quin.

With one move it sent Quin flying towards the ocean.

But Quin snapped his fingers and a wall of stone raised from the ground and stopped himmm from going any further towards the ocean. As his feet touched to the wall he used to give him a boost towards Hellsing.

Miracle appeared above about two meters Quin with a bow but looked different, she wears a dark blue long sleeved dress that stops at her knees and wears brown sandals with light yellow wings, "See you in-" She shoot her arrow and when it hit Quin wedging him against the ground but this caused something odd, a giant explosion of golden energy shot upward in the sky.

There Quin appeared in the sky but, it looks like he is holding his chest and breathing heavily but he wasn't even touched by her arrow.

"Begone!" He yelled as appeared behind Miracle.

But like the unlucky bastard he is. Yuri appeared in front of him and kicked him back a few foot but this time he is 9"0, more wolf like with dark as the darkest of night fur or pitch black for a simpler taste, 10 foot long lizard tail, very sharp claws, in this form his shirt is torn apart, like ripped apart like a bear ravaged it, but his pants remain intact.

"Fear Cage!" Yuri yelled.

Quin stood their standing like a statue, "What was that suppose to be?" Quin said as he slowly walked, "My past? Or was that my Fear?" Quin asked as he slowly walked towards Yuri.

"No but I am" Christian said but it was off, Bat like flaming wings, his eyes were hell's flames incarnate with the rain drops being turn to vapor as they touched him, he also has flaming horns and his cloths are but embers and fading flames, "Burn in hell's flames" He said in a deep and growl like voice, Fire Devil's Rage!" He yelled as he sent a wave of hellish flames.

Quin put his red cloth in front of as the flames consumed everything in the area.

As the smoke clears Quin stood their with flames still admits on his armour with his red cloth burnt, "Impressive" He said coldly, "But not enough" He said sadden, "Light" He said as he raised his hand, "Thous has call upon thy light" He said, "May all those in his path be cleansed in thy light for thou has sinned" He then pointed his finger at Christian, "May you die like a man, not a Demon"

But like you should expect at the last second a woman in a red steampunk girl corset and skirt with black leather fingerless gloves and black thigh high boots, for headwear she wears a black top hat, she has welding goggles over her eyes and a red scarf covering her mouth, pushed Christian out of the way with a blue lighting around her. She has blonde hair.

"You had one job Illya!" A man in black suit with a black bow tie and black to hat,he has black hair and blue eyes said as shadows shrouded him "Behead the monster!"

"Well I didn't see you do anything Julius!" The girl yelled back.

"I was giving you moral support!" The man yelled.

"Who are those two weirdos?" Ariel tugged on Hellsing's sleeve.

"That is **Julius Rogan Lon Welling Penta Granda Elendra Tenfin** -"

"Get on with it!" Julius yelled.

" **Of house Fenmore (Age 23)** , Guildmaster of Aether Verse and that girl over there is **Illya Von Genrin** **(Age 21)** , Guildmaster of Magius Verse" Hellsing said, "And two fucking assholes who are jokes for being Guildmaster, BITCH!" Hellsing said.

"Another time love!" Illya laughed.

"Yes we missed you too" Julius said.

"You will pay for that!" Quin said very loudly and angrily, he did not yell….okay he yelled.

"Catch me!" Illya said, "Woop woop woop!" Illya yelled

Quin appeared in front of her in a heartbeat but at that instant Julius came up from behind and dropped kicked him then disappeared in the Shadows.

Quin coughed up some blood and with the next attack from the shadows he caught Julius by the wrist and throw him into a pile of rubble.

Julius disappeared into the shadows once he landed.

Illya slid towards Quin's legs and caused him to flip in the air and like they are in sync Julius appeared from the shadows and grab his face pushing him down into the ground.

Julius disappeared within the shadows again.

Quin got up but was soon brought down by a blast of ice by Ayder, "Blizzard" Ayder said as cold blow around Quin with the ice been shaped as Daggers.

Ariel tended to the wounded after tending to her own wound.

Hellsing appeared behind her, "Where is Mars?" He asked.

"He….well he is helping me tend to those wounded" Ariel said as small golden lights admite from her hands onto a wounded Alex, "He got the worst of it"

"I would assume he be back in action quickly"

"I am not a Sky Dragon Slayer, they have superior skills in healing, Heaven Dragon Slayers are like….the in between, I could explain it to you but that would take hours, well not hours per say" Ariel said.

"How will he be?"

"Without a real white mage, and don't call me one, I can't tell"

"You are the white mage to us, for now"

"Shut up" Ariel said

"White mage" Hellsing teased

"Meanie butt" Ariel said in quickly

"Says the perverted child" Hellsing joked

"What's a pervert?" Ariel asked tilting her head a bit.

"Nevermind…." Hellsing shacked his head in awe of her knowledge.

"You should get everybody to battle him, it seems he is being worn out, I suggest-" Ariel coughed some blood, well a small amount, "You take him out soon"

"You better not wear out yourself" Hellsing said.

"I promise I won't wear myself out" Ariel smilled, "I mean who would pass out by just doing nothing?"

"Touche" Hellsing said, "Okay I need that Mecha Kid, the wolf boy, that devil man, and the one with the boobs!" Hellsing yelled, "I also need the one who use Heaven magic but not like Ariel it like a Heavenly body magic thingy!"

"It called Heavenly Body magic, moran!" Starlie yelled.

* * *

 **I am sosososososososooso Rururaruri Rurararirararururirirari Rirararururararururararirari sorry! I did not expect this to take me a month and one day!**

 **I promise you next chapter this Sunday!**


	9. A moment of Rest?

"Alright, here are the names for all of us, well codenames" Hellsing said

"Why do we need code names" Rokkit asked.

"Shut up, that's why" Hellsing said in a very cold way yet in a slightly joking way, perhaps a crack in his real personality?, "Charlotte you will be called Charles, why you ask, because I like the names Charles" Hellsing said, "Rokkit you are Four Eyes"

"I take offense to that" Rokkit said, "Without these I am blind."

"I don't care" Hellsing said, "Christian, you are Cody"

"No"

"Shut the fuck up, Cody" Hellsing said, "Okay Yuri, you are….Hmm….I don't know give me time to think of one" Hellsing said, "Oh wait you child you code name is Lia"

"No" She said angrily.

"Star" Hellsing snapped his fingers.

"Yes" Starlie said more kindly, in a slight way.

"I hate you….I hate you all, there is a reason why they call me the Nickname giver" Hellsing said sighing, "Just….attack Quin"

"Yes Sir" Rokkit said.

They soon left him behind.

"This guild is filled with insane people" Hellsing said looking down, "I never thought I would say this, but I would rather talk to Uriel then this" Hellsing said as looking forward, "Quin….you still look for Hawks"

"King Bio Armour" Rokkit said as he zip into his mechanical suit.

"You have cyborgs!" Quin said before he was punched in the face by Julius who appeared from the shadows.

"Bulk Up" Charlotte said as she appeared behind him and drop kicked towards the ocean

Rokkit used this chance and grab him by the face and smashed him to the ground leaving a small crater in the wake.

Quin tried to get up but thanks to technology he was pinned down by the strength of the King Bio Armour.

Yet Quin manage to escape his grip by vibrating his body that cause Rokkit to lose his grip. He used this chance to kicked him back leaving a dent in the armour.

At the same time Yuri with a claw full of Magma slashed at Quin melting a bit of the armour exposing his skin and manage to push him back twenty feet just a few inches away from the water. "Magma Devil's Roar!"

"Fire Devil's Roar!"

Both attacks hit Quin, leaving a trail of steam and small pool magma.

In the midst of it Quin raised out of the Magma and Fire with his armour destroyed yet he remain untouched, "You are the first to ever cause such delay to the inevitable since Ballad and Centh of Tenbrae Fatales Alliance, those two were the strongest opponents with incredible skills and even more incredible wizards under them" Quin said, "But like them, they died too"

"Everybody get out of the way!" Starlia yelled.

Everybody did as she said and got out of the way and got behind some rubble.

"Sema!" Starlia said as everything around her and Quin basically vaporized into particles leaving a small flash of light.

After the flash of light Starlia stood there breathing heavily and Quin was nowhere to be found in the area.

"I did it" Starlia said.

"No" Quin said as he appeared behind her, "So predictable" Quin said, "Death will be fast" He said as launched as he snapped his finger and a large pillar with a pointed end launched forward.

Before he could do that Julius used his ultimate move, a FULL NELSON, "Now Sari!"

In a single blink of an eye a trail of Sakura leaves and a cut across Quin's chest.

A girl, in front of of Quin and Julius, has long dark brown hair done in a long ponytail that goes down to the middle section of her back, she has dark brown epicanthic fold eyes, her height is 47.7 (121.1 cm), she has a slim body. She wears a normal shihakusho with a red cloak over the shihakusho. Along the left side of her hip are two katana sheaths and on her back is a bow and a quiver filled with many arrows that have pink feathers for the feather fletching. "Sakura Cut" She simply said as she looked Quin dead in the eye.

Julius drop Quin to the ground, who fell face first into the mud, "Good job" Julius said.

"Master, I don't believe he will go down that easily" She replied.

"Yes, that may have slowed him a pit" Julius said, "I would say, an hour if we are lucky until the paralysis runs it's course"

"We have time to recover" Hellsing asked.

"Don't relax, I couldn't get to one of the more major pressure points" Julius said, "But my advice, tend to the ones who are the most wounded, and send some of the weaker and most wounded and injured to the encampment where the rest of the people are|" Julius said as he beckoned forth Illya, "Where is Wolf?" He asked Illya.

"He will be here, he must" Illya replied.

"If he can withstand you two, what makes you think Wolf can stand a chance against him?" Hellsing asked.

"I am surprised you say that, considering the fact he is the reason you are the leader of the three verse instead of Uriel" Illya replied as she took off her goggles and place them on her top hat and but the scarf remained on.

"Yes true" Hellsing said.

Ariel limped over, "W-What is happening?" Ariel asked.

"We are taking the time to recover" Hellsing.

"Why not just slice his throat right now?" Ariel asked.

"I don't think it's that easy, he can withstand magma and fire, even a punch from Charlotte, I may not know what it did to her, but from what Nyx told me, she said it felt like, and I quote, 'Being hit by the strength of a million men at once', so there's that" Hellsing said, "Plus I believe he is the Twilight mage"

"What is that?" Ariel said.

"There can only be one Twilight mage, for the Twilight mage appears at the twilight of every age, hence the name" The girl said, "There is was once a belief that only Demigods can use Twilight magic, but that was just myth" The girl continued, "There is a poem about the Twilight mage, this is how it goes" She coughed in to her hand.

 _Upon this day,_

 _Apocalypse shall unveil itself,_

 _Through the veil of a Being,_

 _So it is that before End,_

 _Is Twilight,_

 _The blissful death,_

 _How it is merciful,_

 _How unlike the Black Wings,_

 _How unlike the End,_

 _For Twilight is beginning of the Apocalypse,_

 _So thou be raised of pain and misery,_

 _Ripped from Mercy and kindness,_

 _Broken into a Destroyer,_

 _Reforged a Reaper,_

 _Now shalt thou be Twilight,_

 _For who will give the denied mercy of death?_

The girl coughed again, "It predates even the dragons so that is something"

"Who are you?" Ariel asked.

"Forgive me" The girl bowed, "I am **Sari Riga (Age 9)** , pleased to meet you" She smiled.

"Please to meet you to-" Ariel collapsed into Sari arms, and coughed up some blood, "M-Mars….!" She yelled for Mars.

Mars in his battle form ran towards Ariel and making a sudden stop causing him to slide towards them.

Mars stop exactly where Ariel and Sari were at. Mars knelt down, "Oi, you wanker, you slackin' off on me?"

Ariel coughed laughed with some blood escaping, "You bloody wanker, have ya' ever felt what it's like to have internal bleeding while healing others?" She laughed.

"Hold still" Mars said as he grab something from one of Ariel's pockets, "I really should get knapsack for myself, can't have my sidekick do all the carrying, now can I?" Mars laughed as he grab some herbs, "Oi, any of you have a bowl and something that can help smash some of these herbs together?" Mars said.

"I believe I have something" Sari said as she checked her pockets, she grab a wooden mortar and pestle, "Master Illya, when will Wolf be here?"

"I already am" A man said walking down the ruins of Elysium, he has long silky black hair going down to his knees, a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose and a vertical scar on his left eye, eyes crimson red. He wears a coat made from the hide of a black wolf with the head of the black wolf used for the hood, he also wears black jeans and wears no shows leaving his bare feet. On his back is a backpack filled with a bunch of herbs, he also has a wooden staff on his back too. He has a two twin Scimitars on the right side of his hip. "Illya, sorry for the delay, there was….well a very rare herb I need to make a potion" The man said scratching his head.

"Well at least it was a rare one this time" Illya said.

Wolf took off his backpack and placed it down, "I hope you don't mind if I help"

"I would like a name first"

"I am **Wulfgard "Wolf" Ragnarok (Age 20)** , little brother to Elysium Ragnarok, we don't talk about each other that much, and I would rather you call me Wolf" Wolf said, "What's her name?"

"Ariel Ragnarok" Ariel manage to say.

"Ariel Ragnarok?" Wolf said shocked, "Well you do look like a Elysium when she was a kid, uh….Well I think I know what to call you, Kidd"

"I….am" Ariel coughed up small amount of blood, "a….kid"

"Your Seven years old"

"Hey, close to eight now, just a few more…." Ariel coughed.

"Best now talk" Wolf said, "Even if you are not related to us, you look a lot like Elysium, so there's that" Wolf grab some herbs, "This is Solaris Herb, and this one is a Lunaris Herb" Wold said as he showed a two herbs that coloured yellow and purple, and took the Mortar and pestle "The Solaris herb's stem goes into the Mortar" Wolf said as he took off the leaves of the herb, "As for the Lunaris herb, the leaves go in the Mortar" Wolf said taking off the leaves and placing them into the Mortar, "This herb is called a Angel's feathers" He said as he grab a white herb, "The whole thing goes in" He said as he put the whole thing in, "Now I could go on as to why I put these in there instead of the others but I that would be saying why 1 + 1 = 2 and that would take hours, because what I am doing as of now is both Alchemy and Mathematics, I need to calculate the value of how much it's nutrientes comes out, too much she will be in a coma for seven months, to little it will make it worse, so just right I can go on to the next step, I can boil the nutrientes, as to why, it's so that the whatever parasite is resides in the whatever is leftover dies, then finally comes the hard part" Wolf said smashing the herbs together with the pestle, "Because she is a Dragon Slayer-"

"How do you know she is a Dragon Slayer?" Mars asked

"I can sense the power of another Dragon Slayer" Wolf said, "Luna Dragon Slayer, that's what I am" Wolf said, "Now on what I was saying" Wolf said as he took a deep breath, "I need to add enough ethernano to the the leftovers to make sure it helps heals the internal bleeding by repairing them in at an subatomic level repair them, the process is unknown as to how it works, it just does, maybe because it's magic, who knows, but I do know that this will work, but the thing is she is a Dragon Slayer, and ethernano is deadly to us, so I can't just add as much as I want like usual, I have to well add enough, or she will die" Wolf said letting out a huge sigh, "Neptune!" He yelled.

A flying pure white cat came from the sky and landed on Wolf shoulders, "Hiya, is there anything you need" Neptune said in a cheerful way.

"Yes, I need to grab me a crystal of-"

"A crystal of ethenano right here" Neptune said as it it was magic, a piece of ethernano crystal popped into her hands, "Nya, I always find thee things so easily!" Neptune laughed.

"Thank you, now, uh Mars right?

"Yes" Mars replied.

"I need you, Neptune, and Sarah to tend to any wounded, and if they need major help, well-"

"Send them to the rest of the Elysians" Julius said

"That works" Wolf said, "Hellsing, I need you and whoever you pick, to stand guard, whoever this is, he may get up at any second"

"Me and Julius will join you" Illya said, "Wolf tend to Ariel until she is fully recovered"

"I will do my best" Wolf said.

"Alright, Christian, Charlotte, Yuri, Starlie, and Sella, all on me!" Hellsing yelled.

"You give very good orders" Julius said, "Tell me, who will be the successor to Lost Verse?"

"Yusurf most likely, if not, Nyx, she had the largest guild out of the entire Tenbrae Fatales Alliance" Hellsing said, "Even larger then that cocky bastard Uriel"

"So, how are you ex S-class mages doing?" Illya said.

"You mean Raven and Crow?" Hellsing said, "Two days ago they are found defending a town from one of the guilds in the Tenbrae Fatales Alliance"

"So even after our little war against them, the Tenbrae Fatales Alliance still stand?"

"The Grandmaster you guys fought was newly elected"

"Yeah, but he was strong, like almost as strong as Yusurf" Julius said

"By the way, why are you guys here?" Hellsing asked.

"We ah you see we wanted to stop by and see if Elysium finally became a Wizard saint, but now we are dragged into this, plus Wolf wanted to meet his older sister" Illya said.

"Yeah, Elysium….it's hard to imagine this, but I think she is going to have to ask for a favor from him"

"Oh dear, I pity for the poor girl now"

"Is he like Yusurf's shield sibling or something?" Julius asked

"Great, now he is going to go to us and check on our guilds to see if we are doing any better" Illya complained.

"Elysium is going to be pissed to meet her father again" Hellsing said.

"You know a lot about Elysium right?"

"Ask Nyx for more details, or Yusurf, I just know about her family" Hellsing said, in contrass he looked at Ariel, "But who is Ariel?"

"She is a Ragnarok, yet she isn't part of the family tree" Illya said, "Could she be a long lost Ragnarok?"

"Hasn't Elysium been with a lot of men?" Julius asked.

Hellsing, even though you cant see it, face burned red, "N-No, Uriel likes to tell a lot of lies, you should know this" Hellsing said, "In fact she is a Lesbian"

Illya burnt red too, "Oh…."

Julius burst out laughing, rolling across the ground holding his ribs, "Oh my god!" He laughed.

"In fact….she thinks she still has her chastity but we know she likes to get drunk" Hellsing said shyly, "And I may or may not have heard Elysium and Nyx….doing it hard in the room above in the local inn"

Julius pounded the ground laughed, "Oh my fucking god, this is too fucking good" Julius said.

"I wounder, why are you blushing?" Illya asked.

Julius suddenly got up, "Yeah why are you blushing?"

"Are you kidding me, I just heard my guildmaster having very rough-"

"It taste bitter!" Ariel said refusing to take the herbs"

"With Nyx, and that was pretty-"

"Do you want to die?"

"Hot and let gets say I heard lots of moans and I may or may not have-"

"But it taste bitter!"

"So there you have it"

"Oh my god" Illya blushed heavily.

Julius wiped his tears, "That was hilarious, now I can tease her about that"

"Why did she do with me when we got drunk" Illya said.

"E-Enough talk, let's just stand guard"

"So that's what you do in your spare time?" Charlotte said with Yuri, Christian, Starlie and Selle said who happened to be there the whole time.

"Oh dear" Illya said.

Julius burst out laughing again.

"You won't tell a soul" Hellsing.

"Oh I will" Starlie said, "Hey everybody, guess what Hellsing does in his spare time, he-" To be contained (Roundabout music plays)

* * *

 **A/N; Well that cliff hanger. I love cliffhangers at the most inconvenient parts, because my original plan was going to stop the chapter at the part where Quin got slashed by Sari, who is nicknamed Sarah.**

 **Next Chapter, Friday or Saturday!**


	10. Tri(Three) new members

"Writes fanfics about Elysium and other women who she had-"

"No I don't like the taste of bananas!" Ariel yelled pushing away the mortar filled with the herbs.

"You are just like Elysium" Wolf said.

"No I am not!" Ariel yelled grabbing the Mortar and taking a chugged of it, "There!"

"You truly are a child" Wolf said as he grab the mortar, "Serah! Catch!" Wolf yelled throwing the mortar and pestle to Sari.

"Thanks!" Sari replied as she tended to the wounds of Christina.

"And that is what Hellsing does in his spare time!" Starlie finished.

"Jokes on you, nobody can hear us speak since we are inside this international bubble" Hellsing said.

"Wait is this what you real magic is like?" Illya asked.

"Sort of, if I explain what my magic is it will be like trying to explain why we have to die" Hellsing said, "But simply, my magic is Hell Incarnate, but that is not even the tip of the iceberg when trying to explain my magic"

"What is it called?" Julius asked.

"What is Yusurf's magic called?" Hellsing asked

"It's called Somniator's Sympan" Illya magic, "You of all people should know what it does, heck only Uriel out of all the Dark Guildmaster we fought was able to fight Yusurf on equal ground" Illya said.

"That was a rhetorical question" Hellsing stated.

"Who is this Yusurf?" Sella asked.

"An ex wizard saint before he gave up the title to explore all of the known world, and one of the best damn martial artist I have ever seen" Hellsing said, "Fact is, he was even part of a guild when he became a Wizard saint"

"Yusurf is only match by Elysium, Jinshi, and the father of the two Ragnaroks" Julius said, "He is called The Omni of Magic, due to his knowledge of many things, and his ability"

"Yusurf is also called Saint Yofiel" Illya said.

"Indeed, Yusurf has many names" Hellsing said, "But to the Tenbrae Fatales Alliance he is know by one name"

"Out of all are battles against the Tenbrae Fatales Alliance, we never once heard his name be muttered, not even by you" Julius said, "What do they call him?"

"I…." Hellsing stopped himself, "I would rather not recall the name, the name is meaningless and that is what makes it horrific, all names have meaning, but not the one we gave him" Hellsing said, "The Tenbrae Fatales have taken many forms, many names, and the name we gave Yusurf is a name we hold with respect and mockery" Hellsing said, "Hence is why it is meaningless"

"I forgot" Wolf said as he appeared out of nowhere, "I was the one who wounded you deeply, and unmasked who you truly are"

"How did you get in here?" Hellsing asked.

"Hey the bubble disappeared at the part where you said 'Jokes on you-"

"Okay I get it" Hellsing said.

"So what do we know of this guy" Wolf asked.

"Quin Fairway" Hellsing said, "He was tortured for most of his life by the Grandmaster before the ones Verses took on"

"We really got to come up with a better name the 'Verses', I mean it sounds horrible" Illya said.

"Would you rather it be Verse Alliance?" Julius said, "Super Verse? Ultra Verse?" Julius tease, "Wait maybe Omni Verse!"

"Okay, yeah fine, Verses sounds better" Illya said.

"Anyways, Quin Fairway was tortured by Grandmaster Hawkes" Hellsing said, "The Grandmaster before Grandmaster Faris"

"Wait, are we talking about Hawkes, as in Hawkes Fairway?" Julius asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just remember reading that he was once a Rune Knight" Julius said.

"Yeah, apparently he 'adopted' Quin and well, tortured him in hopes this would awaken his sealed Magical powers, well now we know he is the next Twilight" Hellsing said.

"Yet he has not become the Acumen Twilight" Alex said limping his way towards them.

"You should rest" Hellsing said.

"And who the hell are you?" Alex asked.

"Hellsing"

"Oh…." Alex said.

"What is the Acumen Twilight?" Starlie asked.

"Well, to start off child" Alex said

"Don't call me that" Starlie said.

"Very well child" Alex said, "The Acumen Twilight is the finally stage of being a Twilight mage, that is when they have complete and utter full control over their magic"

"Is that all?" Starlie asked.

"If I tell more I would have to be spoiler future chapters, wait I just did"

"What" Everybody said.

"If I were to tell more about his magic I would have to grab the book on the Twilight mage" Alex said as he sat down in the mud, "And has about a hundred chapters on the Twilight mage"

"How would one get that much-"

"Because it was written by a Twilight mage by the of Louis Anders and his daughter Riel Nar"

"Isn't-"

"We have no connections with each other, besides the fact I have his first name as my last name, it similar to the chase with Ariel, she may have the same name as you guys but by no means is she related to Elysium, many other people could have the last name Ragnarok" Alex said as he sighed, "In truth, we can't kill Quin"

"Why not?" Yuri asked.

"Because, Quin….has had a hard life"

"What do you know about him?"

"He lost everything, his childhood, his priesthood, his wife, his son….his daughter" Alex said, "Now he is losing his soul"

"That is quite poetic" Uriel's voice could be heard.

"Oh great, the grand dick of dicks is here" Hellsing said.

"Good one, virgin" Uriel's voice said.

"Oh you wanna bring bro!" Hellsing yelled.

"Wow, wow wait man, I have new members with me"

"Great now everybody is going to know what I look like"

"Eh, I would say may half of the town knows what you look like, but let's be honest, nobody knows what your face looks like" Elysium's voice could now be heard.

"Oh great, big sister" Wolf said.

"Wait" Elysium's voice said, "Is that you Wolf?!" She yelled.

"Yes, it is, what's the big de-!" Wolf was tackled down by Elysium with a full force hug.

"Oh I missed my little brother so much!" Elysium said squeezing him tighter.

"P….Please…..S-Stop" Wolf said breathless reaching outward for something to grab.

"How can I when I haven't seen my little broth in five years!" Elysium yelled hugging him even tighter.

"Y-You are killing me!" Wolf yelled.

Elysium stopped hugging him for a moment at looked at him closely, he was very pale, "Nah you be okay!" Elysium yelled hugging him much more tightly.

Uriel walked from wherever they were with Nyx and Bella right behind them.

"What happened?"

"I fell asleep"

"He fainted from doing nothing!" Ariel yelled before coughing.

"Really?" Uriel said.

"Hey, if you stop lying, I will stop sleeping in"

"Lies are the best things in the world"

"Do you lie to me!" Ariel yelled.

"About….Every tenth time we talk!"

"So you lied to me a hundred times!"

"Pretty much!"

"Meanie!"

"Oh yeah I am forgetting something" Uriel said as he beckoned forth some people, "These are our new members, or at least the ones I could find who were willing to join" Uriel said.

A girl with long dark green hair with a hint of dark blue here and there, the hair is done in a ponytail and goes to the end of her neck. She has four white with Teal trimmings triangular bows in her hair making an invisible * **X** * hair falls just above her eyebrows and is tucked behind her ears, along with she has oval shaped eyes with one teal eye and the other being blue (Right eye is teal, left eye is blue). She wears a black and blue plaid skirt, with a white shirt and a black stylish jacket that ends 20 centimeters before her wrists with white fabric cut looking like triangles with black as a trim extends out of the end of the jacket sleeves covering her wrist along with that s necklace with a medium size amethyst hanging on a golden chain. A pair of blue and green headphones around her neck, what I would to have a pair of those, and a golden ring with a plain transparent gem on her right hand. Plain black shoes and black socks going to her ankles. The rushed forward Hellsing to introduce herself. "Hi my name is **Kei Hoshi (Age 23)** , it's a pleasure to meet you!" Kei offered her hand, "Oh a coin!" She instead picked up a shiny coin.

"ADHD" Uriel said, "And her real name is **Kei Nori (Age 23)** , but indulge her, I am sure there is a real reason why she is call Hoshi and not Nori" Uriel said.

A man with short thick hair midnight black hair with maroon highlights in neatly fashion swept to the right side, oval shape auburn eyes, height 5'11 with a lean body build and toned muscles that suit his tanned skin. He wears a long black jacket with a wide collar and white edges and strapped cuffs over a maroon well fitted v neck shirt and bearing a silver necklace with a silver cross hanging of it. His attire also features black skinny jeans held up by a simple black belt, black fingerless gloves on each hand, and black leather dress shoes.

"Hey stop looking at the man like he is tool" Bella said to Illya.

"Why don't you?"

"Hey he has the perfect body and handsome face" Bella said blushing a bit.

"You two are weirdos" Ariel said.

"I am **Lucas Cruz (Age 20)** , I have heard quite a bit Dark Mage" Lucas said in a slight venomous way.

"Oh great, we have another Dark Guild hater" Bella, Nyx, Hellsing and Uriel all said in sync.

"Okay Illya, he's yours" Bella said.

"Old hag" Illya said

"Hey, I have a perfectly youthful body!" Bella said.

"Bet it was from taking over another person body" Lucas said coldly.

"Okay, no, it's a genetic thing on my mother's part" Bella said, "Our body's don't age as fast as others"

"Just ignore him" Nyx said, "If we truly wanted we could obliterate him anyway" Nyx said in a dark and grim way.

"You're doing it again" Bella sighed, "But I have to agree" Bella let a large grin appear.

"You're doing it again" Hellsing said, "Yet I too must agree" Hellsing said in a very sadistic way yet calm and cool.

"Must I always be the voice of reason?" Uriel said, "As you three being the three verse, you must uphold the manner of being respectful, benevolent, and teach when asked" Uriel said.

"Never knew dark mages could do such a thing" Lucas said.

Uriel twitch his head a bit in anger, "Interiorem pacem, Interiorem pacem, Interiorem pacem" Uriel said.

"What the dark mage chanting" Lucas said in a very venomous way.

"E-ah" Uriel clench his fist in front of his own face, "Elysium, I must thank you for keeping him away from me" He said.

"Please, your a weak Dark Guildmaster" Lucas said, "Cowering behind your master?"

"Interiorem fucking pacem!" He yelled, "Forgive me, but I believe I need to kill something, anything, to calm my FUCKING NERVES!" Uriel yelled walking away.

"And I thought Hellsing could only do that" Elysium said with Wolf in a headlock beside her, "Lucas, I hope you know this, but the three verses could have gone back to their way of life and just keep on doing what they were doing, but after I defeated them I gave them the option to continue or join me and redeem themselves" Elysium said, "Now Uriel is going to do something, probably kill-never mind he just killed a bird"

"Crystal intro fucking duce yourself!" Uriel said still angry.

"You need to calm down man" Alex said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Uriel said.

"Almost as good as Hellsing's"

"I will beat your ass" Alex said.

"How?!" Uriel laughed.

"Once I fully recovered, you will see" Alex said.

"Almost as good as Hellsing's" Elysium smiled, "More hugs for my little bro!" She yelled.

"I am **Crystal Hearts (Age 20)** , I am pleased to meet you" Crystal said sweetly. She is 5'6 and icy blue eyes, and looks to be 45 kg in weight, I dunno, I am not a that type of narrator, oh she has black long hair that goes down her back with a bang in the middle of her face.

"Elysium, we need to talk" Illya said.

"Very well, we will hang out some more later, lill bro" Elysium smiled.

"P-Please no" Wolf said.

Elysium and Illya walked out of range from any noise, but the ocean's waves was all that is around them.

"What is this about?" Elysium asked.

"Ariel Ragnarok, I believe she could be your ancestor" Illya said.

* * *

 **A/N; Cliff hanger! Que the roundabout music!**

 **I am sorry for not posting this on friday….okay! I forgot to post this on friday!**

 **Next one maybe thursday or saturday, will also be last chapter of this arc.**

 **So here's a preview!**

 _Heavy breathing and panting came from the two warriors, Quin looked at his enemy with anger and sorrow, "How do you know so much about my magic, not even my ability to alter the two elements of the universe was written down in that book" Quin looked at his enemy, all he did was smirk._


	11. We have a Deus Ex Machina here

**I acdently uploaded this to my other fanfic...great!**

* * *

"Impossible!" Elysium said.

"How is it impossible?" Illya asked.

"There is no way she is the daughter Euriel and Ashnard" Elysium said, "There is no way she is Eurielle"

"You know what the stories say, Eurielle was born into an immortal prison, an immortal and never aging body, always the body of Seven year old was depicted in her paintings" Illya said.

"Yes but there is no evidence she is my ancestor" Elysium said.

Illya shacked her head, "Do you remember how the story goes?" She asked.

"Yes, I do" Elysium said, "Five hundred years ago, the child of Euriel Wulf and Ashnard Ruk birthed a child of immense power, they birthed Eurielle Wulf, so much so that her power was too much for her body so through dark rituals she was reborn into Eurielle Ragnarok" Elysium said.

"She became one of the first Dragon Slayers, alongside the black winged dragon Acnologia" Illya said, "She made five books that hold a Verse that tells of the creation of Life, Magic, Darkness, Light, and something lost"

"I know the tale" Elysium said sitting down on the remains of a dock, "I know that she made five books of tell of creation, magic, destruction, recreation, and what is lost" Elysium said looking out into the ocean, "But that is too much for a world like this, too much" Elysium said.

Illya sat don't next to her, "Each time I look out, I see an endless sky filled with so much forgotten knowledge" Illya said, "It is something we, it may not be our duty, but we do it because we want to see what lays beyond what we already know"

"' _May we see the eternal rest that is Death, so shall we be welcomed in the warmth of Darkness'_ Eurielle Ragnarok" Elysium said.

"Do you know what Elysium means?" Illya asked

"Elysium….the concept of afterlife belonging to those filled with hearts of Justice and souls of Compassion and spirits of Bravery, so it is that all who have earned their eternal rest may they be welcomed in the fields of beauty, peace, and a haven for the old" Elysium said looking out into the endless ocean, "I sometimes forget how much my guild has come in such a short time, two weeks ago we thought we would be lucky to just get one new member" Elysium closing my eyes.

"I hope you are ready to be the parent figure, a person who they should follow" Illya said, "and that means no more drinking"

Elysium eyes shot open, "If can't drink then I won't have fun, if I can't have fun I'll go mad!" Elysium said.

"You can always sleep with some man" Illya suggested

"Ugh" Elysium said with a disgusted face, "Blegh" Elysium said, "Men….I don't understand how men….nevermind" Elysium said before she stood up, "I don't want there….things inside my….thing"

"Wow, you really are a lesbian" Illya said standing up.

"At least I still have my-"

"No you don't whenever you drink too much you often take a young lady with you to a private room and have you way with them, or they have there way with you, it happened with you and Nyx" Illya said stretching her arms

"W-What!" Elysium said.

"Hellsing told us" Illya said stretching her legs, "And Hellsing said he heard one of you say, and I quote-"

"E-Enough, jeez, now I know" Elysium said with a slight blush.

"Don't drink alcohol than" Illya said stretching her back.

"Whatever" Elysium said popping a bottle of beer and chugging it down.

"True, I gotta agree, I do love me some wine," Illya said popping a bottle of wine and taking a sip, "Ah, hundred-year-old fine age wine!" Illya said instantly getting drunk from one sip.

"This is why I don't take you drinking" Elysium said as she throw the bottle away and grab another one from her….pockets? Seriously what the hell!

* * *

"Looks like they are having a drinking competition" Julius said.

" _Indeed, they must be having a driving competition"_ Jinshi's voice told Julius.

"You know Jinshi, Elysium is a Lesbian" Julius said.

" _Still doesn't mean I can't appreciate the eye candy"_ Jinshi's voice said.

"Ass or Tits?" Julius said taking out a flask of water, WATER, not beer.

"Hey!" Some female voice said.

"Sorry!" Julius yelled back.

" _I am more for the hips"_ Jinshi said

"Really?" Julius said.

" _Yeah, what's wrong with that?"_ Jinshi said.

"I just often see you staring at other girls asses"

" _Bro, I stare at the hips"_ Jinshi said.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Bella said.

"Jinshi" Julius said.

Out from Julius's shadow Jinshi formed, "Hi" He said as he walked out from the shadow.

"What the hell?" Bella asked.

"Magic" Julius and Jinshi said clapping their hands together.

"But yeah I prefer hips" Jinshi said, "You?"

"Tits" Julius said.

Bella head twitched a bit, "I...will be going now" She said walking away.

"Ana-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Bella yelled at Jinshi.

* * *

Alex stood ten feet away from Quin who lad there paralyzed.

"Is he truly paralyzed?" Ariel said limping her way over to him.

Alex took a deep breath, "No" Alex said, "Because he is just waiting for an opening"

Suddenly Quin appeared in front of Alex launching his fist towards him.

But at the last second Elysium caught the fist.

"You won't harm another one of my guild members" Elysium said, "You won't harm another one of my children" Elysium said. Soon rain fell upon Elysium (The Town)

Elysium entered her Dragonforce mod along with her brother Wolf, who has purplish blueish greenish colour to it with a hint of silver too for his scales.

The three verse and Uriel entered there take over forms.

Nyx's bandages covered her up to her nose with five red orbs behind her. Hair glowed red but yet it still remained the same colour and eyes burned crimson and gold.

Bella outfit turned into white wolf fur with the head of the wolf on her left shoulder, eyes glowing blue, her hair glowed white but remained the same colour. She wore the hide of a bear for pants and has paws of a white tiger for gloves with steel claws instead of the normal claws.

This time having a better look at Hellsing, we can see that Hellsing is in his normal outfit but it was off, you could see that his hair colour is purple but glowed fiery red and his eyes faintly glowed fiery orange. Bat like wings formed on his back and his hands became demonic claws. Darkness shrouded him.

Also having a better look at Uriel, we can see that Uriel took off his jacket, leaving his bare chest and showing off his...sorry I was daydreaming, on with the show! He has transparent black wings on his back and glowing deep gold and a faint halo formed above him. Also red tattos formed on his body from his shoulders all the way down to his feet, they burned all rain touched his skin.

Jinshi just had a massive aura of Aether around him. Boring.

Julius was shrouded by darkness. Boring too.

When Illya put her goggles on there was a sudden burst of blue lightning that formed from the ground moving all around her body.

"Well what are you waiting for" Uriel said in a very low voice and very sinsterly, "If any of you maggots-I am sorry comrades, can transform or gain a boost of power, DO IT NOW!" Uriel yelled.

"Wait!" Alex yelled, "I started this fight, to prolong what I thought was the inevitable when I heard it was Quin" Alex said as his tattoos began to glow, "So I would like to be the one's to end it" Alex said.

Everybody went 'Ah'.

"Hey you guys can fight whoever dares attack us again, besides we outnumber him, it no fun ganging up on one person" Alex said, hypocrite (You will see why).

"Very well" Elysium said as she reverted back to her normal self, as did everyone else.

Ariel tugged on his hand, "Please don't die" Ariel said.

Alex simply smiled, "We'll see"

Quin looked at him with a cocky smile.

"I will let you take the first shoot" Alex said.

Quin appeared behind him and launched his fist forward but was stopped by a Golden apparition of Alex. The apparition flicked him on the head and he was launched forward.

"Hypocrite!" Ariel yelled before she was hit on the head by Mars, "Owie"

Quin landed on two legs inches away from a pile of rubble. He twisted his hand as a green cloak formed in his hand.

But at the last second Alex appeared in front of Quin, this time a second gold apparition appeared. Alex kicked him in the face launching him back and one of the gold apparition punched him in the face launching towards Alex. The second one grab Quin by the arms locking his arms together.

A third apparition appeared and punched him in the face.

Then a fourth apparition appeared and kicked him in the chest pushing him and the second apparition back.

Quin grabs the second apparition hands and with force her force the hands apart and then jumped over the apparition holding his hands and place his foot on it's back stretching out its arm. With one final push of the leg the apparition dissolved into mist.

Alex stood in a few feet away from Quin who both stared down each other.

They both dashed at each other with drop kicking Quin back but Quin grab him by the leg and throw him into a pile of rubble, "Solaris!" Alex yelled as a golden light hit Quin pushing him down to the ground.

Quin forced himself up standing tall but the light pushed him further down to the ground.

"Burst!" Alex yelled as opened his palm and the light exploded.

Alex stood there as the smoke cleared, there Quin stood, standing tall.

"Why?" Quin asked.

"Because Life is joy and happiness" Alex said.

Quin shacked his head, "Life is a limited thing" Quin said looking up into the sky, "Eventually, all shall be welcomed into embrace of death, and so shall it be that End and Blackness consume all that is"

"Blackness?" Alex said, "So it is true, isn't it?" Alex asked Quin, "The Black Winged beast destroyed that island didn't he?"

Quin looked forward into Alex's eyes, "How should I know" Quin shrugged, "But it was destroyed by a being of Darkness and Destruction, maybe not that Dragon but maybe one more...divine?" Quin asked.

"Divinity does not exist in a world like this" Alex said.

Quin nodded his head, "Those who call themselves 'Gods' often die in the dusk of their power" Quin said, "Just proves that Death is the only salvation"

"And yet you would not want to experience the joyfulness that is life for the grim and fatalistic death?" Alex asked Quin.

Quin closed his eyes, "You can't imagine the hell I have been through" Quin said as a small tear rolled down his face, "My little lotus, dead" Quin said opening his eyes and sighed, "Everything you know about life, is an unknown to me"

Alex looked deep into his eyes, "What do these eyes tell you, Fairway Man"

Quin looked him in the eyes as if he was peering into his soul, "So...even you know a life without Joy"

"From the day I was born I was made into a weapon to protect some forgotten knowledge, from day one I had not a choice but to follow like a dog" Alex said as he clutched his finger, "All the well trying to protect the only thing that I had left...a sister, and now...she is gone" Alex growled.

"So I should what...stop preaching about death?" Quin slightly joked.

"Well...yeah that about do it" Alex said.

In Alex's hand formed a sword made of gold light.

In Quin's hand formed a sword of gold light, "What's this?" Quin asked.

"My strongest move" Alex said pointing the sword at Quin, "Sol Gladius"

"Very well, swords it shall be" Quin said pointing the sword at him.

The two meet with each other as their sword clashed with a loud boom from Quin breaking the sound barrier to get to Alex.

They both stared each other down and looking deep into each other eyes. They both could tell who they were just by looking into each other eyes.

"You have the soul of a warrior too, don't you?" Quin asked.

"I am the soul of Soldier!" Alex yelled as he pushed him back with the blades struggling to withstand the strength, "I have seen the fires of hell, and I have seen the 'paradise' of heaven!" Alex yelled as his eyes glowed crimson, "And let me tell you, heaven….is empty" Alex said as he broke Quin said and slashed his chest two time forming an * **X** * and with one final slash the Sword broke on contact with Quin's skin.

Quin looked at him dead in the one loud boom of the sound barrier and light barrier being breached Quin kicked Alex in the chest.

Alex was pushed back twenty feet just an inch away from Ariel.

"Who is Alex?" Uriel asked himself.

"A Soldier" Ariel replied, "His eyes are dead with war and battle, that is what a Soldier is, but he is a Warrior too, he enjoys battle, like a true Warrior, he finds friendship, brothership and sistership in battle" Ariel said, "On the battlefield we may experience who the past Alex is" Ariel closed her eyes, "Oh the Battlefield, some many people I can hurt, and some many people can hurt me, I am so excited!" Ariel squealed.

"That was oddly wise of you" Sari said surprised.

"There are things you can find in the battlefield you can't find elsewhere" Ariel said, "Look, see how they stare each other down, that is what Warrior's do once they find an equal" Ariel said "See, look….Heavy breathing and panting….they come from two warriors, look how Quin looks down his enemy with anger and sorrow, sorrow for having to fight an equal, sorrow for having to fight to the death" Ariel said.

Sari looked close, now even she could see the spirits of Warriors behind them. Even the spirits that she can see are tired and ready for the ultimate end, "Indeed, warriors they are, but what would that make us?"

"Alive, if not, at least we have souls we can hold on to, unlike them" Ariel said, "I am hungry"

"How do you know so much about my magic, not even my ability to alter time and space was written down in the book of Twilight" Quin said close to a growl but with major respect.

Alex smirks, "My little secrets" Alex said looking him dead in the eye, "Let's finish this" Alex said as he stood tall, "I know altering time puts a huge strain on your body, because I know I did barely little to you, look at you not a scratch" Alex said, "All the heavy breathing is from you altering time to not make the same mistake" Alex said, "How long have we truly been fighting?"

"One day" Quin said breathing heavily,

"One day to you!" Alex pointed, "To us this fight is merely six hours and fifty-nine minutes and-Nevermind seven hours!" Alex said, "How long can you keep up?"

"Then….let's end this in one strike" Quin said standing tall.

"Yes" Alex put his right hand to the side as his entire right arm shrouded itself in a golden energy of light.

"How?" Ariel asks herself, "That move…." Ariel let a tear roll down her face, "Only he knows it"

Quin dashed at him but in a heartbeat Alex appeared behind him shocking Quin but he still stood tall, "How?"

Alex looked up in the sky, "I am Erlking Alexander!" He yelled, "King of Faires"

"Erlking magic...I should have known" Quin said, "Time alt" Quin extended his arms and in both hands green transparent clocks with roman numerals formed in his hands and he twisted his hands counterclockwise as all of Elysium formed slowly back together. Inch by inch Elysium resorted itself with the Cathedral forming back together.

Quin put his arms down and fell on two knees and vanished into thin air.

"You let him go?" Elysium asked.

Alex grab something from his pockets, a six pack of cigarettes, he opens it to see one, he sighs and he takes it out, "Anyone got a flame?" He asked.

Crystal snapped her fingers to form a small flame and put it near the cigarette.

"Thank you" Alex said as the cigarette lit up and he took one long smoke and puffed out the smoke, "How would I be able to prevent him from traveling back in time, do you want me to chase after him or something? Because I can't, I can't travel the veil of time" Alex said taking another long smoke of his cigarette.

Ariel tugged his free arm, "That stuff can kill you" Ariel said.

Alex looked at her and sighed, "I got two years left kid" He said as he throw the cigarette down and stomped on it, "Two years kid" Alex said as he walked to the step of the Cathedral to see his robes. He pulled the robes on and slowly walked down the streets, "I am honestly shocked that this is still intact"

"Where are you going?" Elysium asked.

"I got two years left of my life Elysium, and I got a thousand more things to do before I leave this life for the next, I just fulfilled one of them,and before you ask, smoking is one of the things that helps me forget how much time I have left" Alex said before he walked further down the street, "Next time you see Quin, thank him for being the Deus Ex Machina instead of having to use you time talisman" Alex said.

"How do you know about that?" Bella asked in a shocked way.

"I know many things" Alex said before he looked to see the mountains reform, "Two years left until I pass on to the next life, I wonder what it holds for me" Alex said.

Ariel ran up to Alex and hugged him, "Please, don't go" Ariel whispered.

Alex smiled, "I promise this kid, I will walk back here with a beating heart, and I will tell you something important regarding you mother and father"

"Before you go, how do you know that magic?" Ariel said with a single tear rolling down her face, Ariel mumbled something to Alex, "...Erlking magic" was all that could be made out.

"In due time, the answer will find you, but don't go running for it, because the answer is already here" Alex said as he walked forward, "Can you also get off my leg?" He asked.

"Okay" Ariel said letting go of his leg, "You really should-" Rose took her away before anything could be done, "Wait where you this entire time, and where was everybody else?"

"Plot" Rose said as they flew off towards the cathedral again.

Ariel tried grabbing onto the rims other doors but was dragged to the third floor regardless, "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I may not have been here long, but I sure am going to miss it" Alex said, "Wow I should stop being so edgy"

Uriel came up from behind him, "I can take you to the nearest town, Magnolia Town"

"I would like to visit Fairy Tail again" Alex said before the two vanished into thin air, "And you should also stop being so edgy" Alex said to Uriel.

* * *

 **A/N; Eh not that sad, and not my best work, but like you probably guessed, this is all to come further down the chain.**

 **Hope I did good, I wanted to do more with this chapter but that would be a really long chapter and you guys would be waiting a month for it to come out, well more than a month in my case.**

 **Ah what eves I will give you peps an early chapter just for funzies and because I owe you guys too for waiting...for very long times**


	12. Testing the three newbies!

_Three days later from the Deus Ex Machina Quin_

"So Elysium is out?" Uriel asked Nyx.

Nyx nodded, "Said she is going to meet with some guildmasters at some meeting or something"

"I see" Uriel said as he looked at the job board, "We barely have any jobs" Uriel sighed, "Well at least two SS class jobs"

"GUYS!" Bella yelled as she slammed the doors open, "We forget to test the three new members skills!"

"Oh….Shit" Nyx and Uriel said, "Ah send Hellsing to do it" Nyx and Uriel said in sync again.

"Why me!" Hellsing yelled from the third floor.

"Well….because you are the second best when it comes to fighting multiple people just right below Elysium" Uriel said, "Plus I wanna see you get destroyed by Crystal"

Hellsing jumped down from the third floor and landed perfectly on two feet, "Wait….where is Ariel, and Sella, and Charlotte & Cristina, and everybody else for that matter"

"It like fucking four A.M, probably sleeping" Uriel said.

"Oh I forgot we have no where to stay" Hellsing said, "How the hell did I forget that?" Hellsing asked.

"Yeah, we are a bunch of Hobos" Nyx said quietly and shyly.

"Hey, Nyx!" Bella yelled.

"E-Eep!" Nyx jumped, "Yes?"

"I found us a job that suits us just fine" Bella said as she showed Nyx an SS-class job, "Payment, four hundred jewels"

Nyx looked at it for a second, "W-Wha is this?" Nyx blushed heavily.

"It's a job perfect for us!" Bella said.

"But….I am suppose to wear t-that, i-it shows too m-much skin!" Nyx said.

"Think of the bigger picture, you can show off how gorgeous you white creamy skin is to the world and not just Elysium" Bella said with a very pervy face.

Nyx eyebrow twitched, "H-How did you know?" Nyx asked.

"Tell, were you drunk or sober?" Bella snickered.

"I….I….I….I-I-I-I-I-I…." Nyx entire body twitched.

"I think you pushed to many buttons" Hellsing said.

Nyx's golden eye glowed, "I was sober" She gulped.

"Thanks for being honest" Bella said smiling, "It was Hellsing by the way"

Nyx stared at him with very innocent eyes and smiled, too innocent, "How 'bout we give ya a little spanking and a bit of kinky stuff too" She said in a very innocent way.

"N-No thank you" Hellsing sweet dropped.

"Oh….Well be a good boy and tell, did you tell the entire guild?" Nyx asked way too innocently.

Hellsing backed up a bit letting out a small 'eep' a quiet one but could be heard, "U-Uh….no" Hellsing said very lightly.

Nyx tilted her head with a even more creepy yet innocent smiled.

"Y-yes" Hellsing said shyly twirling his fingers around.

"Good boy" Nyx said as she patted him on the head, "No….how 'bout we have some-"

"No thank you" Hellsing said fastly walking away, "Enjoy you quest, I am going to fight Kei, Lucas, and Crystal, t-ta-ta!"

"Check the rooms in the inn or check the hotel!" Uriel yelled, "We really should get them a place to stay instead of those places"

* * *

 _On the Island….what is it called again?_

Hellsing managed to drag Kei, Lucas, and Crystal to the Island….somehow. The each laying down comfortably on a small sleeping bags. Each of them are in their nightgown, Crystal wears a dark pink nightgown with short sleeves and bunny slippers, Kei wears a blue plaid sleep long sleeve shirt and a blue pair of horizontal white striped panties also her hair is free of bows and her ponytail….oh sorry I am just worshipping the power of panties, and Lucas is shirtless and wears gray pants.

Hellsing sat on a rock in the middle of the island forest and sighs as he see a bird land on a branch, "Hi pretty birdie" Hellsing said as he stared at them, "I will wait until they get some rest, don't want to fight them when they are still tired" Hellsing said as a small black fox with fiery orange eyes appeared from the shadows.

"So….you have appeared at this time, may I ask to why you have appeared?" Hellsing asked the black fox.

The black fox starred at Hellsing.

"Tell, Ling, how are Raven and Crow?" Hellsing asked the fox.

The fox stared at him piercing through his eyes.

"I see, tell me-" Hellsing said before he grabs his scarf and hood and goggles and took them off.

* * *

The first to wake up to a sudden noise is Lucas.

Lucas slowly gets to up to see a person with long purple hair that goes down to the knees but soon the person covers himself with a scarf, and puts a hood over himself, "You really shouldn't have woken up, it's still seven" Hellsing said as he put something else on his face.

He turned to face Lucas who stared at him with venomous eyes.

"Before you say a thing, I want you to know, after Elysium and Wolf beat me to a pulp, I gave up the life of a Dark Mage, yes I did some regrettable things, even some inhumane things too" Hellsing said, "But I did because I believed in a cause, I believed in a world free of government superiority, but after what I witnessed what the she did" Hellsing took a deep breath, "After what I had seen her make….she made Elysium, the town, I saw what can be accomplished" Hellsing said, "But I still admit, I am a dark mage, and a Dark Guildmaster too, and I have done shit I really want to forget"

"Then why not die?" Lucas asked in a very venomous way.

Hellsing looked up, "Because….I know once I die….my place is not in heaven but in hell, and that is what me, Bella, Nyx, and Uriel accepted, we all did inhuman actions, monstrous even, and it may not be something to brag about, but for the first month, I just bragged about how much I did as Dark Guildmaster, and that is when Elysium had enough" Hellsing sighed, "So she….well….beat me to a pulp…."

"What is this suppose to be?" Lucas asked.

"A teaching" Hellsing said, "One who knows the enemy and knows oneself needs not question gods, for they question them"

"What does that mean?' Lucas asked

"If you know yourself, then you know everything about your home and what to guard" Hellsing said, "If you know your enemy, then you shared everything about the pain and misery they had" Hellsing said, "Thus you need not questions the gods, for the gods question why you fight someone so close to you" Hellsing said, "I hope you don't mind but I did a little research on you three, funny thing is I couldn't find anything about Crystal, but the title' Strongest Mage in Fiore' rings a bell, to be honest I feel you three are great additions, you too" Hellsing said, "You've experienced pain that I am….akin to"

"How would you know?" Lucas asked.

Hellsing sat down on the rock and looked down at the ground, "Not a single person alive knows who I am, and that is how I like, because I have lived through pain barely anybody had seen, I think Uriel and the other three verses had a hard life too, but my is long, and filled with too much loss, sorrow, and other depressing emotions" Hellsing sighed, "Now look at me, I gone off track" Hellsing shaked his head, "Don't use anger, pain, don't use emotion, I may not follow the rule, but show little to no emotion when you fight" Hellsing says, "When I look into your eyes, I see pain, everyone has its, Uriel, Bella, Nyx, Alex, and Elysium" Hellsing said, "The only person I notice doesn't have the trait is Ariel" Hellsing looks to see Crystal slowly get up who takes a few moments to look around the place.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"On the isle of Keu" Hellsing said, "This island is use for train, sparing, or anything else by the sorts" Hellsing said, "It was bought by the tenth Ragnarok" Hellsing said as he looked up at they skies, "He is name is Was Bob Ragnarok"

"Was Bob Ragnarok?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Was is in fact his first name or was his first name….we don't talk much about him anymore" Hellsing said shaking his head, "Now we just have to wait until Kei wakes up….any moment now" Hellsing sighed, "I'll make breakfast" He said as he slide down the rock, "Don't want you guys to fight me on an empty stomach"

* * *

Kei was the last to wake up and smelt freshly baked bacon, cooked eggs, and the smell of meat burning on natural flame.

"I have to say, how did you learn so many magics at your age?" Hellsing asked a voice.

Kei slowly got up to see Hellsing, Lucas, and Crystal sitting around a fire. Eating some good ol' fashion breakfast.

"You are a really good cook" Crystal said.

"Thank you" Hellsing replied.

"What smells so good?" Kei asked.

"Breakfast" Hellsing said as he carefully placed some bacon onto a pan that's above a fire, "Your will be ready very shortly"

"Thank you!" Kei said with a huge smile.

"My pleasure" Hellsing said, "It's around ten, so at one am, we are going to fight, it's is a way to test your skills, through we welcome all in our guild, weak, strong, cocky, even murderous ones so as long as they value their comrades" Hellsing said as he looked up, "Clear blue skies, lovely" He said, "On days like this I often forget how cruel the world is" He mumbled to himself.

Hellsing sighed as he looked at the bacon.

"So….who the hell are the three verses" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you guys say you were part of some Dark Guild alliance" Crystal said.

"What was it called, something fatales" Kei said trying to remember.

"The Tenbrea Fatales were an alliance of many Dark Guilds located around Joya, Bellum, Desierto, Sin, Enca, and Pergrande Kingdom" Hellsing said, "We….They were the largest alliance of guilds and what they do is….is…." Hellsing froze for a second, "They….believed in transcending the plains of mortality and reshaping the universe so that all are equals" Hellsing said, "Sorry….brings up old memories" Hellsing sighed, "Uriel on the other hand, was a Dark Guild master who ran a Dark Guild in Sin but….he wanted nothing to do with the outside world, so Sin was where he ran things and he had a unbelievably high bounty of over ten million jewels"

"Was he that bad?" Kei asked.

"They called him Angel of Death, Satan's Reaper, and Rebel's Idol" Hellsing said, "Oh, Bacon's ready" Hellsing said as he grab a plate from his knapsack, "Here you go" He said as he used a fork to grab the three bacons, "This is all I brought, so enjoy"

"Thank you" Kei said.

"Need you guys at your best" Hellsing said, "At one pm we fight"

"Why?" Kei asked.

Hellsing stopped to think, "It's something we do as a formality, really" Hellsing said, "Or it may be to tap into the spirit that dwells within all of us" Hellsing said as he leaned back, "Darkest day is the brightest night" He whispered, "Get some energy in you" He said as he put his right hand of the ground and pushed himself up, "I will be back in two hours" Hellsing said as he walked away.

* * *

Hellsing leaned himself against giant tree and sighed as he looked into the forest and he noticed something off, "Raven? He asked.

Nothing

"Crow?" He asked again.

Nothing

He looked up to see green leaves and sighed, "Haven?" He asked.

Still silence

"Euri?" He asked.

Silence

Hellsing shakes his head and takes a deep breath, "Breath in" He said as he took a deep breath, "Breath out" He exhales deeply, "It's just all in my head" He said silently, "Nothing to be afra-...worry about"

"Still have nightmares?" Uriel said a he appeared out of nowhere.

"When and how did you get here?" Hellsing asked.

Uriel sat down beside Hellsing, "A few seconds ago, and remember, teleportation?" Uriel said flicking him on the side of the head.

"Yeah, whatever" Hellsing said, "And….yes I still have them" Sighing Hellsing reached for his mask but-

"Is it hard to breath?" Uriel asked.

"No"

"Keep it on" Uriel said, "People need not to know who is behind that mask is someone, whether boy or girl, only Elysium knows"

Hellsing looked up, "Indeed"

"Tell me"

"About the nightmares" Uriel said.

"This doesn't make us friends" Hellsing said.

"Deal" Uriel said.

"I….where do I begin?" Hellsing asked himself.

"Wherever" Uriel stated.

"Beginning is the easiest I guess" Hellsing sighed leaning back onto the tree, "It started….when I was little, no more than five when….when…." Hellsing choked.

"We all have things we have done in our past we wish we could avert or prevent"

"You….you tell me yours"

"It's no secret" Uriel said.

"So….so it's true you-"

"That I killed Wolf and Elysium's mother, yes" Uriel said, "Not only that but….Elysium never likes to hear me say these words but….I did not only kill her….I did something hellish….something I am sure even the Devil himself would not do" Uriel said, "I tore off her skin inch by inch and feed it to her" Uriel swallowed, "I also strung her up by her feet and dipped her into boiling water" Uriel looked up and took a deep breath, "And to put the icing on the cake she didn't die by either of those things, oh no I couldn't stop there, I allowed my men to have their ways with her" Uriel said and he took a deep breath, "But even they couldn't do a thing to he so….I put her out of her mercy and gave her a quick snap of the neck" Uriel said, "I admit….I have no words to defend myself, no reason to continue" Uriel said, "Neither do I want to live"

"Why?" Hellsing asked.

"Because I wanted to" Uriel said, "Because I craved to see others feel pain I and many others like me felt" Uriel said, "They say the Angel of Death appears on the final second of your life" Uriel said, "But I find the Angel always inches away from me then disappears" Uriel said, "I am evil….pure evil no doubt about it" Uriel said, "And I would gladly rot away in the deepest pits of Hell if it were to save humanity from myself" Uriel said as he got up, "I bare the badge of the devil with pride but in honesty I need death" Uriel said, "Alex….two years left and is but an empty weapon ready to be discarded but he keeps on going because he wants to fulfil the rest of his dreams"

"You do not have dreams"

Uriel chuckled lightly, "Not since I was a young child have I ever had a dream" Uriel said, "Not even the gift of dreams bless me" Uriel said, "I am a dead man walking"

"Yusurf would say different"

"I merely put up a masquerade" Uriel said, "If people saw what I am….How can I be called Human then?" Uriel asked.

Hellsing looked up at the sky, "Elysium knows all our stories right?"

"All but Ariel and Alexander"

"Well, ask her" Hellsing said as he stood up

"You need to get this off you chest" Uriel said, "I can't have you being all emo"

"Shut up" Hellsing laughed, "I was ten when I killed my first person" Hellsing laughed, "Blood was everywhere, on my hands, hair, face, from that day on people told the tale of how I killed that innocent girl" Hellsing light chuckled, "They often called, from that day on, Sanguin Flower"

"So?"

"That girl was my younger sister!" Hellsing yelled.

"I killed my mother and father when I was seven" Uriel said, "Why? Because I could and I did" Uriel said, "So tell me….why are the memories coming back?" Uriel asked, "Ponder that thought"

"We are all monsters" Hellsing said.

"That we are" Uriel said before he was vanished in a black of gold.

* * *

Nyx laid on the ground watching the sky, "Bella?" Nyx asked.

"Yes dear" Bella said as she leaned against a tree.

Nyx sat up, "Do you have….regrets?"

Bella thought for a second, "I guess I would say…..Joining the Tenbrea Fatales"

"I guess I could say the same" Nyx stated, "What did you do, I heard rumors but that's it"

Bella sat down beside Nyx, "I, too, heard rumors about you"

Nyx laughed, "I am sure half of them are true"

Bella chuckled, "So you….is it true you manage to get the soul of….well is it true?"

Nyx stared at tilting her head slightly, "The Entity and I made a patch, I get's it's soul and it in turn can have full control over me once a year" Nyx said staring at the skies, "Only once have I ever used my final Take Over form…."

Bella chuckled, "Our take over forms do gives us an much need boost in power"

"How would you rank us?" Nyx asked.

"Well I would say Yusurf is at least a bit stronger than Fairy Tail's ex ace, Gildarts, and Uriel….well we know Uriel can go toe to toe with Yusurf, when he us in his Necromancer take over form" Bella stated as she closed her eyes, "Wulf defeated Hellsing relatively easily when they first fought so Hellsing I would say….maybe as strong as the Laxus"

"I would say more Erza, but okay" Nyx said.

"Me….well when going all out I would say I am confident to go toe to toe with Erza"

"Me?" Nyx asked.

"Well….considering you Witch, Demon, and the possible next stage I would say you are stronger than Mystogan….if you show me-"

"Not happening" Nx glared.

"Well now is Elysium" Bella sighed, "She study virtually every magic on Ishgar….study never practiced, but study" Bella said looking beyond the leaves of the tree, "Sand Dragon Slayer….Third gen too….And She single handedly beat the Grandmaster of the Tenebrae….Yes I would say Equal to him"

"Makarov?"

"No….maybe….but I was thinking of the old man…. **Augustus Hydrus Caesar Ragnarok (Age ?; Dead)**...you know Elysium's grandfather"

Nyx looked at her with a dumbfounded face, "He is considered the weakest in the entire Ragnarok Family"

"Yes but he was the most skilled fighter and the most philosophical out of them all, excluding Eurielle Ragnarok" Bella said as she closed her eyes, "I wonder what Elysium is doing"

"Probably getting drunk" Nyx said.

* * *

 _In a random bar!_

"*Achoo!*" Elysium sneezed as she put down a mug of beer, "I wonder….what cute girl is talking about me" Elysium said, "Round on the house boys!" She raised her mug.

* * *

"But I would say Augustus is at most on par with Gildarts" Nyx said, "I would say Augustus's son….on par with Makarov"

Bella thought for a moment, "Maybe" As she looked up in to the sky. "Alright, let's go to this club!" Bella said as she brought out skimpy looking costumes. One is a bunny the other is….well a nurse.

"Which am I?" Nyx asked blushing.

Bella smirked, "The bunny of course!"

"But it doesn't even have a bra!" Nyx yelled.

Bella made a toothy grin, "At least you have something to cover those-"

"No! I am the nurse!" Nyx yelled.

"Too late" Bella said as she was already in the nurse's outfit. The Nurse outfit….is white….with a very small mini skirt….plain white panties….uh….sorry trying to to be a pervert here….has thigh high white stockings…..*Ahem* She wears no bra and leaves the top of her bosom revealed, "Now get dressed dear"

"E-Eep!"

* * *

"Alright, here is how things are going to go!" Hellsing yelled, "I am going to test each of your strengths, now Crystal, you are going to only use you most favorited Magic"

"Why?" Crystal asked.

Hellsing shacked his head, "Because, I can sense your magical power! It is on the level of Jura Neekis!" Hellsing yelled, "A fucking Wizard Saint!" Hellsing stated pointing at her, "Not even in my Take Over form would I want to fight a Wizard Saint!...That would be Uriel"

Crystal sighed, "Very well, I will only use Solar Dragon Slayer Magic"

"Excellent, now we are all set" Hellsing said before walking ten feet away from them in a heavily dense forest, "Most fights take place on the Beach, I prefer the forest" Hellsing said.

Hellsing snapped his fingers as a the Lucas was surrounded by shadows, "What the hell!" He yelled as the shadows took the forms of chains holding him in place. Lucas was chained down by these shadow chains that seems to increase its hold whenever he struggled.

At the same moment a shadow in the shape of a serpent came up behind Kei, who noticed it and dodged the serpent who lunged forward to bite Kei. Kei may have dodged the bite but she was not fast enough to dodge the oncoming tail swipe that sent her the ground and then in a flash was put in a hold by the serpent of constricted it's tail around her.

Crystal at the had a worse fate the other who was being held down by a hundred shadows hands pinning her to the ground.

Hellsing looked on, "I expected much more of….a resistance" Hellsing said as he saw them trying to break free, "If this is how things are going to be you don't even deserve to be in Lost Verse!" Hellsing yelled, "You may as well just give up and return home!"

"Never! Not until I am stronger!" Lucas yelled.

"Please if you can't even handle me without me use of my Take Over form you are nothing" Hellsing said, "All of your having such great titles! Crystal Heart! Strongest Mage in Fiore! Lucas Cruz! Demi God of Victory! Kei Hoshi! Higi Tenshi!" Hellsing yelled as the shadows grew bigger and started to drag them down into an abyss, "All of you are nothing" Hellsing said. "I should leave you all to rot in the Abyss" Hellsing said as before walking away, "If can't even overcome my weakest of attacks you don't deserve to even live" Hellsing said nearly hissing.

"Solar Dragon's Roar!" Crystal yelled as a giant explosion of yellowish orangish light engulfed the area.

Hellsing turned to see all three standing free of the shadows,"This" Hellsing opened in arms in praise, "This is what it means to be a mage of Lost Verse!" Hellsing yelled, "You must fight not with each other or by yourself!" Hellsing yelled, "You must acknowledge yourself as not being perfect" Hellsing said staring at them, "Every one of the Three Verses stand for something" Hellsing said looking up, "I look at you three, and I see that if we three are going to face our past and we lose" Hellsing said staring back at them, "I can see why Uriel picked you three, no because you are strong but because I can see Nyx, Bella and myself in each of you"

"I am nothing like a Dark Mage" Lucas nearly growled.

"Have you learned nothing?" Hellsing asked, "You can hate me if it give you strength, but you must know, one thing" Hellsing said, "Nyx is the First Verse of Lost verse, she is the Verse that tells the tale of a shy evil. Bella is the Second Verse of Lost Verse, she is the Verse that tells the tale of fallen hero" Hellsing sighed, "I, Hellsing, am the Last Verse of Lost Verse, I tell the tale of a lonely and angry child" Hellsing chuckled a bit, "How much that is true" Hellsing whispered as he looked at the three, "If you manage to impress me" Hellsing said as Darkness Shrouded him, "Abyssal Flames" Hellsing said as a giant explosion of Blacking whitish flames blasted across the forest.

Kei extends her hand in front of her as a pale blue wall of Arcane energy forms around the three. "What's the plan?" Kei asked.

"Alright, we are going to have to attack with everything we got, Crystal I need you to volley him with Solar Dragon Roar" Crystal nodded, "Kei I want you to distract him by engaging him in close quarters combat" Kei nodded, "Give me a good ten seconds"

"Hey old person!" Kei yelled charging at him with a pale blue hammer.

"Hey am younger then-Wah!" Hellsing formed a whip made of blackish reddish energy to block the attack, hellsing held the whip in both hands by both ends.

Hellsing side step to the left and well he did that he brought his whip around the hammer and with some force by pulling the whip with both ends he pulled to the opposite of each other and with that force the pale blue hammer started to crack.

"Solar Dragon's Roar!" Crystal yelled as she sent a blast of solar energy at Hellsing who dodge the attack by jumping in the air but by doing so let go of his whip.

"Got you!" Kei said as she jumped up after him.

"Hell's Darkness!" Hellsing yelled extending his arm our as a massive beam of darkness shot at Kei.

Before the attack hit Kei she said one thing, "Does this mean I don't have to hold back" Kei titled her head just before the attack hit her sending her back to the ground.

"Hey jackass!" Lucas yelled. "O mighty bull lend me your aid and make me the strongest amoungst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory." He recited as a gold outline formed around him.

"By the nine gates of hell! I command you! Inferno! Grant thy the power to destroy all who stand in thy way!" Hellsing yelled as a Reddish Blackish aura formed around him, "Dante's Inferno; First Circle; Limbo! Cause them endless grief and pain!" Hellsing chanted as kneeled down as black wings sprouted from his back and the entire area was shrouded by grayness.

But before the spell could be completed Lucas came up behind him and dropped kicked him causing the spell to relinquish its hold.

Hellsing got up and sighed, "You really shouldn't have done that" Hellsing said before he was met with a blast for a Solar Dragon's Roar sending him flying through three tree. Hellsing was soon met with a rain of pale blue arrows, "By the inferno" He said.

"Did we do it?" Kei asked.

Lucas sighed, "I think we-"

Suddenly from darkness rose Hellsing in his Tek Over Form, "Now….let's have some fun"

* * *

"Guys I am back!" Elysium yelled as she entered the guild.

"Welcome back Elysium" Uriel said sitting down on a chair with his feet on the table reading a book titled 'Inferno of Hell; Dante's redemption.

"I came back with more Jobs, mind putting them up?" Elysium asked.

"Sure just let me find a good place to stop" Uriel said, "I can see why Hellsing likes this book so much" Uriel said as he put a bookmark in the book, "Only three chapters in and it's already very good"

"Also I need to get all of the Three Verse here now, I can explain but this is tippy top secrets"

Uriel sighed, "Let me guess the you are planing on hosting the S-Class trials?"

"Well yeah, but I need more S-Class mages so I am going to ask you and the three verse to find more mages willing to join"

"We are getting big, I am sure more mages will be willing to join us" Uriel said, "Why not let them come to us?"

"True" Elysium said just before the giant doors opened to reveal a person, "Um….are you here to join?"

* * *

Hellsing charged at the trio with speed faster than the eye can see, only blinking in and out of sight.

"I have an idea" Kei said, "Please give me a few seconds so I can prepare.

"You got it" Crystal said, "Solar Dragon's Claw!" Crystal yelled as she charged forward with her right arm surrounded by light in the form of a claw.

"You may be strong but yet naive as a child you shall be as a young youth as you take your step to power" Lucas recites as he charges forward with his fist gaining a black aura.

Then one brief second Hellsing appeared before the two.

"Got you!" Crystal yelled, "Water Dragon's fist!" Crystal yelled as her left arm began to be covered with water. She launched her right arm at Hellsing but neither of the attacks seemed to hit, "What"

"Behind you" Crystal turned to see Hellsing but looks more….demonic. His darkness still looking like an Aura but he looks more….unnatural like he….almost alien appearance. At that moment in time everything turned gray and could not see a thing for nothing could be seen at least for Crystal.

But to everybody else Crystal look normal just….pale and her eyes are filled with emptiness.

"Watch your back" Lucas said as he throw his fist forward at Hellsing.

The fist made contact but it didn't seem to do a thing, "A spell that lowers my power?" Hellsing asked tilting his head, "My oh My….It did lower my power, but not enough!" Hellsing yelled as he kicked Lucas on the chest launching into a tree.

"Lucas! Crystal!" Kei shouted, "Very well, take this; Arcane Create: Tremor" Kei said as she placed her hands on the ground. At the moment of touch the ground glowed pale blue and casued a tremor.

"I must admit, that would affect the other two, but me and Uriel" Hellsing said as his feet floated off the ground, "Can float and glide just not fly" Hellsing said.

"Oh boy" Kei said.

"That it!" Crystal yelled as she leaped at Hellsing, "Solar Dragon Holy Roar!" She yelled as a large blast consumed the entire area.

As the the light faded Crystal stood up barely able to stand. "You guys okay?" Crystal asked.

Lucas limbing his way over, "I think….you went….a tad bit….overboard"

Kei laid on the ground breathing heavily, "I hope….he's alive….he seems nice"

"As….nice….as any other….dark mage" Lucas said.

"Is that all?" Hellsing said in his normal form, but his clothes are ripped up revealing some pale skin around the legs and arms and also reveals his pink eyes, "I am surprised, only Wulf manage to rip up my clothes" Hellsing said looking at himself, "Great now I am going to have to go shopping again" Hellsing sighs, "Well….you guys are Lost Verse material" Hellsing laughs, "No come on, let's get back to the guild, I am tired" Hellsing said as he walked past them.

"We barely….did any damage-" Hellsing clasped into Lucas's arms, "Nevermind we did do some damage"

"Point blank attacks….yeah….I don't think even Yusurf can withstand that" Hellsing said, "Don't you dare unmask me"

* * *

 **A/N; Not the ideal chapter I had in mind, I wanted it to go on more but the more I would go on the more of Hellsing's magic I would have to reveal….Anywho I am so so so so sorry for the long awaited chapter, I had some stuff come up with a doctor's appointment since I dislocated my arm well playing ice hockey so that is why I am not updating this as often as I would like to. But enough about wittle ol' me.**

 **The story is going to go through an Arc I really want to do, but not enough of them OCs so until I get say….Nine or ten OCs I could finally write the S-Class trials! Also here is the updated OC character sheet that I would LIKE you to use but you DON't have to.**

 _Name;_

 _Nickname;_

 _Alias/Title;_

 _Virtue; (Range is from 'Devil' (Most Evil) to 'Saint' (Most good)_

 _Gender; (Male or Female)_

 _Age; (Seven to Ninety)_

 _Love Interest; (Request me to make an OC or you make another OC or one of the main cast from Fairy tail)_

 _Rank; (E = Lowest. D = Second lowest. C = Average. B = Good. A = Great. S = Best. Only FIVE S-Class and out of those five two are dying! Ace = Best (Taken). Guildmaster = Leader (Taken).)_

 _Magic; (Brief Summary and Name)_

 _Spells; (Brief Summary of each spell and Name of each spell)_

 _Hair;_

 _Eyes;_

 _Body Appearance;_

 _Personality;_

 _Sainity;_

 _History; (Optional)_

 _Clothing; (Include Swimwear, Formal, Nightwear, Death wear (If you want them to wear something if/when they die; Optional), and other)_

 _Guild; (Legal Guilds; Lost Verse, Aether Verse, Magius Verse, Abyss Verse. Dark Guilds; Tenbrea Fatales (Alliance of guilds forming one giant guild) and Ventus Yuki Jaktur. Independent Guilds; Omni Verse)_

 _Guild Mark; (Colour and Location)_

 _Likes;_

 _Dislikes;_

 _Loves;_

 _Hates;_

 _Allegiance; (Good or Evil; Example, they can have a virtue of good but they are truly aligned to evil)_

 _Fears;_

 _Nightmares;_

 _Night Terrors;_

 _Goals;_

 _Hopes;_

 _Dreams;_

 _Strategy; (Optional)_

 _Theme song;_

 _Quotes;_

 _Other; (Anything else?)_

 _Death; (Optional/Two of the five S-class are going to die even if you put nothing here, sorry)_


	13. Water!

"Are you here to join?" Elysium asked the figure.

The person walked in revealing the person to be male. About 6'2. Has long white hair going to his back with a single braid on the left side of his face. Crimson red eyes. He wears a grey coat with white wolf fur on top of the grey coat and long white pants with armour boots and leggings.

Behind the person came an identical person but is female. About 5'3.4. She has longer white hair that goes down to her knees with a long single braid that reaches her chest that is on the right side of her face. Scarlet red eyes. She wears a white kimono with white wolf fur as a coat and has no footwear.

They bowed to Elysium, "We are sorry to bother you but can you help us locate our young mistress?" They both said in sync, "Her name is Sari Riga"

It was at that moment that Ariel came bursting out of the upstairs room with Rose chasing her, "Sari is here!" Ariel yelled as she jumped down to the lower floors, "I know where she is!" Ariel yelled taking the two's hand.

"My she is quite the energetic child" The girl smiles as they headed out.

"I can see why mistress likes this one" The man says as they head out of the guild.

"What just happened?" Elysium asked herself.

Uriel sighs, "You should know, Sari has been coming to Elysium often to play with a person her age" Uriel chuckles, "She can finally act like a child since Ariel is here"

"Wa-ter….please,the one of" A man stumbling around the place asked. The man has short blonde messy and spiky hair with blue highlights at the end of his hairs and teal eyes. The man wears a brown leather jacket with a black long sleeve shirt under the brown leather jacket. He wears beige men's dress pants andlight brown men's dress shoes. "Water…." He said reaching out.

"Rokkit, please get him some water"

Rokkit quickly walked to one of the barrels and filled it up with 'water'

"Here you go" Rokkit handed him the 'water'. Note the water is in fact….blackish.

The man took a giant gulp of the 'water', "This….is….not bad"

"Wait….Rokkit did you take it out of the spring water barrel or the contaminated water?" Elysium asked.

"Anywho thanks" The man said, "Man I do love me some water" The man said…..in a very feminine voice….hmm

Elysium looked at the two barrels, "You got the wrong water Rokkit" Elysium said.

"Anywho thanks for the water. Is this Lost Verse?" The man asked in a very soft and feminine voice, "Sorry I am forgetting to introduce myself, I am **Aqua Mare (Age 18)** , and I come from the Sin" Aqua bowed.

"Well met good sir" Elysium said offering an handshake.

Aqua took the handshake, "I'm a woman" She simply smiles.

"Oh….I….am very sorry" Elysium said flushing a bit.

Aqua shakes her head, "It's quite alright" Aqua smiles, "Anywho I would like to join Lost Verse" She smiles.

"Oh….well what….magic can you offer us?" Elysium asked shyly.

Aqua tilted her head, "I use Water God Slayer Magic" Aqua smiles.

"I see….Hmm, Hey! Sella! I need you to put this girl to the test" Elysium yelled.

Sella looked up from a book that covers the history of a few ancient civilizations with some ancient texts, the book is called 'Lost Civilizations, by 'Williams Arl Ragnarok'. Sella put the book down and walked over to the two, "You have a pretty large family, dear master" Sella smiles.

Elysium chuckles, "You have no idea" Elysium said, "As it is by 'tradition', even though we barely being around, I need to you to test his….er….her might in battle" Elysium smiles.

Sella nodded. "But isn't the island be used?" Sella asked.

Elysium sighs, "Uriel….please send them to field 'B' for this test" Elysium said.

"You got it" Uriel snaps his fingers and the two teleport a away.

The doors opens once again.

"Oh….another visitor?" Elysium asked.

* * *

Aqua and Sella were teleported to a large grassy field with a river flowing that separated the two apart with a small wooden bridge painted red.

"So….We fight?" Aqua asked tilting her head.

Sella stared down Aqua, examining everything about Aqua in great detail. "You said you use….God Slayer Magic?" Sella asked.

Aqua nodded, "So….here I come?" Aqua asked.

"You asking permission to fight?" Sella asked.

Aqua nodded, "I believe not to fight unless I have to, but in this case I am asking if it fine with you"

"You may fight me" Sella said as she took out a scroll.

Aqua bowed to her. "Water God's…." She breathed in, "Bellow!" She yelled letting out a massive blast of blackish indigo water.

The blast was sent flying at Sella leaving a small arch in between them.

Sella dashed out of out the general direction of the attack and she was smart to do because when the attack hit the surface it left a small crater filled with the black water.

"Hmm….okay here another one…." Aqua said as she held out her right hand in the air, "Water God's Trident!" She yelled as a black indigo trident made of water formed in her hands. Aqua threw the trident at Sella who rolled out of the way. Aqua sighed, "This is no fun" She said. "Beginning rippling waters of the East…." Aqua chanted as she extended her left hand out with teal rune like shapes forming in her hands. "And beginning rippling waters of the West…." She extended out her right hand, "The come together and form together….Water God's Nu!" She yelled as she cupped her hand together and a massive beam of black water shot out. Sella again dodged the attack.

Aqua in but a few seconds appeared on the red bridge and dashing towards Sella sending multiple orbs and blackish indigo water at Sella who didn't notice them.

Each attack hit the mark, causing Sella to stagger and look on as Aqua, in a blur of motions came at her with her right fist covered by blackish indigo water.

Sella parried the first punch by pushing it away then dashed out of the way.

"Very Well….Water God's Vollay!" Aqua jumped in the air and sent hundreds of blackish indigo orbs at Sella with remarkable speeds.

Sella wrote down each word and opened the scroll at the attacks as they all converge at her. Putting her scroll in front of her absorbed each of the orbs. She quickly put it in her pouch.

Sella looked at her scroll, "So….a God Slayer….element Water" Sella smirked. Sella took out her quill and scroll, "All I need is to do the same thing I did with Ariel"

Aqua looked at her with content eyes as she examined every movement she made. "What magic is that?" She asked herself, "Very well let's do some experiments" She told herself. Aqua walked back into the water and dived down and started to drink the water.

To Sella it looked like a small whirlpool was forming. Then a massive gusher of water poured out as Aqua jumped out of the water. "Let's see you dodge this!" Aqua yelled as they were barely a meter away "WATER GOD'S RAGING….!"

Sella quickly wrote down each word said by Aqua with her all knowing smirk.

"LEVIATHAN!" She yelled as her entire body surrounded itself in blackwater and took the shape of a giant serpent with six bat like wings and four glowing red eyes. Aqua clapped her hands and the giant water beast launched forward.

Sella then wrote down the last word and laid it on the ground and rolled for cover and ducked.

In the eyes of Aqua it looked like her attack washed away Sella. Aqua smirked before it faded and had a worried look on her face. "Oh no….oh no….oh no" Aqua said as she slowly fell back into the lake. She swam up, "Oh please tell I didn't go overboard with this!" Aqua yelled, "No….oh goodness! Mother is going kill me" Aqua said.

Sella took the opperonty and grabbed her scroll before could notice her movement.

"Oh no….um….Miss! Please call out if you are okay in thirty seconds!" She yelled. Thirty seconds passed.

Sella groaned, "I am alright!" Sella got up.

Aqua sighed in relief, "Okay good" She said just before she dashed at Sella with both fist covered in her 'divine' water.

Sella surprised by this attack manage to dodge one fist but the other hit her dead in the stomach, "After careful calculation I have pinpointed the impossible for I am the all seeing and the all hearing waters of life" Aqua whispered, "You think I can't control the water you just absorbed into that scroll?" Aqua said as she pulled her fist away for Sella to collapse. "First rule of war, always make yourself look inferior when you are superior and alway make yourself look superior when you are inferior" Aqua said as she walked away, " the Second rule of war, always be tough and eb smart, use deceiving tactics and straightforward tactics in war" Aqua said as she looked away from Sella.

Sella slowly grabbed her scroll and pushed herself up, "Let's see….if you expect this" She whispered to herself. She unrolled her scroll infront herself and it glowed teal blue. From the writings launched the same water beast at Aqua.

"Finally the third rule of war in chapter one act one of the Hands of War….Expect the unexpected" Aqua said as she turned around to see her water beast charging towards her. "Leviathan…." She said soothingly as the water beast stopped dead in its tracks, "Shh….it's alright, now return to the depths of the waters" The beast looked down into the lake that was about a inch away from both of them and slowly entered the water and dissolved away. "Hands of War, act one chapter one 'The Three Guides to wage a war'..." Aqua sighed as she looked away. "Time….for our battle to end my dear comrade" Aqua slowly turned around with a large smirk. "The battle was already won when you said 'You may fight me'...Now face defeat-Oh shit" She said as hundreds of her black indigo water orbs shot at her.

"Next….time don't waste time-what the hell" Sella said as the orbs stopped right in front of Aqua as her eyes glowed teal as the water around her surrounded her and even the clouds begin to surround her, "Oh….dear"

"WATER GOD'S SERAPHIC!" The water and clouds imploded leaving a giant TRIPLE RAINBOW to clearly seen in the now cloudless sky. Aqua stood still, covered by small waves of water covering her skin. "Thou art Adam's Ale. For thou is….the Chaotic Waters" Aqua smiled. "Water God's Spring!" She yelled as she sent a massive surge of water at Sella.

"People should really learn to not yell out the words of their spell" Sella said as she wrote down each word of the spell under….ten ish seconds which is considerably fast. Facing the scroll towards the attack it absorbed it into the scroll to which Sella quickly closed the scroll. Groaning from the pain.

Aqua tilted her head, "So….she uses that kind of magic" Aqua sighed. "Well this was fun while it lasted but…." Aqua closed her eyes. "Water God's Blessed Fist!" Aqua appeared but a feet away from Sella with pulsating black water covering her fist with a slight a golden glow to it.

Sella reached for her scroll which contained the attack Aqua used.

For these two it seemed as it time stood still as Sella began to open the scroll and Aqua fist was but thirty centimeters away from colliding with her with the water growing in size.

A massive titanic splash of black water consumed the land which also caused black rain to fall down upon the field and massive gray clouds appear in the sky.

On the field stands one figure holding another. Aqua stands tall, jacket ripped, clothes damp, hair wet. She sighs before sitting down on the ground. "Act three. Verse five. 'One who does not learn from mistake, or one who has not lost, shall never succeed in battle'...don't worry mother….I haven't forgotten." Aqua sighs as she looks up at the rain. "Why do people hate the rain?" She asks nobody.

About a metre away lays a unconscious and wet Sella with her scroll that holds the move of Aqua used, along with even more scrolls with the runic writings of Red, Blue, Yellow, White and Black runic writings on them.

Aqua looked at the scrolls, "Should have used them instead of my…." Aqua stated before getting up and walking towards Sella. "Up and at 'em" Aqua said as she throw Sella over her shoulders. Aqua whistles a tone as she walks in a directions- "I have no idea where I am going"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for procrastinating on the chapters. School work and tests.**

 **Other than that no other news or the such.**

 **Enjoyed the chapter, review….please review. Be Critical! Be a critic! Please!**


End file.
